The Legendary Samurai of Konoha
by Paathfinder
Summary: Samurai Legendaris Konoha, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke harus terlibat dalam sebuah petualangan yang telah menyeret mereka dalam sebuah pertempuran, dan memaksa mereka untuk berada pada posisi di antara hidup dan mati. Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku. [UPDATE] Chapter 24 : 'Sequel Teaser'
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : all characters belong to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **This is just a fan-fiction**

 **Title : The Legendary Samurai of Konoha**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance**

 **Pair :**  
 **NaruHina**  
 **SasuSaku**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Blood, Assasination, Sexual Content, Massacre, Typo, etc.**

This is my first story  
Selamat membaca

Konoha, Jepang, 1860.

Ya, betul sekali. Cerita ini akan mengambil setting waktu pada abad ke 19 atau pertengahan era 1800an. Pada saat itu, negara Jepang sedang berada dalam akhir periode Edo ( _Edo Period_ ). Suatu periode dimana eksistensi dari para samurai di negara matahari terbit yang kisahnya telah terdengar ke seluruh dunia. Namun ironis, pada _timeline_ di akhir tahun 1860an, era samurai harus benar-benar berakhir.

Entah valid atau tidaknya pengambilan setting waktu dari periode tahun tersebut. Yang jelas, saya masih harus melakukan riset lebih lanjut agar dapat mengaitkan antara cerita fiksi ini dengan _timeline_ dan fakta sejarah yang ada.

Mungkin versi kehidupan samurai yang ada di cerita ini akan sedikit berbeda, dari yang sudah umum dikisahkan dalam cerita, bahkan dalam film selama ini.

Saya ingin membuat versi berbeda dimana seorang samurai bukan berarti dia harus berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang atau memiliki pengaruh yang kuat, seperti yang dikisahkan dalam film _'The Last Samurai'_ yang rilis pada tahun 2003 dulu.

 _Anyway_ , tanpa harus berlama-lama lagi, lebih baik kita mulai saja kisah yang tidak jelas ini. Suatu kisah fiksi yang mengisahkan petualangan dari dua samurai legendaris pada jaman tersebut.

"Menjadi seorang samurai adalah sebuah kehormatan ( _honour_ )."  
"Menjadi seorang samurai adalah berkaitan dengan loyalitas tinggi ( _loyalty_ )."

Dua point atau aturan utama dari sekian banyak _rules of_ samurai yang selalu terbayang dan akan selalu diingat oleh kedua samurai tersebut.

Ya, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

 ** _Let the story begins._**


	2. The Beginning

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Sore itu yang sama seperti biasanya, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dan berusia kurang lebih 23 tahun, sedang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan makanan dan segala macam perlengkapan dan alat-alat memasak yang akan ia jajakan. Dimulai dari datang senja hingga malam hari.

Dia baru akan menutup kedainya menjelang tengah malam atau lebih awal jika dagangannya sudah habis.

Dia begitu fokus mempersiapkan segala macam barang yang akan menjadi dagangannya tersebut. Dan dia lakukan rutinitas tersebut seorang diri selama hampir 7 tahun ini.

Berbekal ketrampilan mengolah berbagai makanan khas Jepang. Mulai dari Tempura, Sushi, Sashimi, Sukiyaki, dan lain-lain. Dia pelajari sendiri secara otodidak sejak remaja tersebut.

Kini pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut berhasil membangun sebuah kedai atau warung sederhana yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Yah, walaupun kedai makanannya itu bisa dikatakan sederhana dan jauh dari kesan mewah.

" _Ah... Akhirnya selesai juga persiapan hari ini_." Gumam Naruto.

Tak lupa, dia juga berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar rejeki yang akan ia peroleh pada hari ini bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya dan juga sebagai modal untuk berjualan lagi keesokan harinya.

Maklum saja, aliran perputaran keuangan yang dialami Naruto saat ini sedang kurang baik. Selama sebulan ini tidak ada panggilan penugasan sama sekali dari pasukan samurai Konoha yang sudah dia jalani selama hampir lima tahun terakhir.

Naruto bergabung dengan pasukan samurai elit Konoha bukan semata-mata hanya ingin mencari penghasilan tambahan dari bonus atau upah yang ia terima dari para pejabat, bangsawan atau bahkan seorang kaisar sekalipun, yang selama ini dia kawal dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri.

Walaupun alasan tadi juga ada benarnya, namun motivasi utama yang membuat dia mau bergabung dengan pasukan samurai, karena dia melihat adanya sisi kebanggaan menjadi seorang samurai.

Namun, karena memang saat ini tidak ada penugasan dalam waktu cukup lama. Khususnya tugas pengawalan yang melibatkan pasukan samurai Konoha, mau tidak mau dia kembali menekuni profesi rutin lainnya, sebagai penjual makanan.

Hari ini, nasib mujur sedang menghampiri dirinya. Dagangannya sudah ludes, padahal jam masih menunjukkan jam setengah 9 malam. Biasanya hingga hampir tengah malam saat dia sudah menutup kedainya, dagangannya belum tentu habis, bahkan terkadang masih cukup banyak yang tidak terjual.

Yah, namanya rejeki memang sudah ada yang mengatur tiap manusia. Dan dia sangat bersyukur karena doanya tadi telah terkabul sehingga ia punya modal cukup untuk berjualan lagi esok harinya.

"Ah. Arigatou, Kami-sama. Engkau telah mengabulkan doaku. Bahkan aku tak menyangka jika hari ini aku bisa tutup lebih awal, yang artinya aku bisa istirahat lebih cepat." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Saat dia sedang sibuk membereskan peralatannya dan akan menutup kedainya untuk bersiap pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya.

Naruto pun terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang tersebut.

"Eh, Kakashi-Sama, ada perlu apa malam-malam datang kemari? Aku sudah hampir tutup."

Ternyata yang menemui Naruto saat itu adalah pemimpin dari pasukan samurai Konoha, yang dimana Naruto bergabung selama ini. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Ia datang menemui Naruto dengan menunggangi kudanya.

"Naruto." Ucap Kakashi dengan tegas.

"Istirahatlah malam ini dan pastikan tidurmu nyenyak. Karena besok saat fajar tiba, kita akan berangkat ke Osaka untuk menjemput dan mengawal dua keluarga bangsawan."

"Mereka memiliki suatu urusan dan mengharuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha dalam waktu yang cukup lama, karena berkaitan dengan urusan pemerintahan dan ekonomi.  
Mereka adalah orang-orang penting."

"Kita harus memastikan keselamatan dan keamanan mereka, sampai kita kembali lagi di Konoha. Ini adalah perintah dari Kaisar langsung. Maka dari itu, jangan sampai terlambat besok." Kakashi memberikan instruksi yang lengkap kepada bawahannya, sekaligus rekannya.

"Hai', Kakashi-Sama. Wah sepertinya kita punya tugas penting lagi sejak beberapa waktu terakhir. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok!" Naruto sangat bersemangat setelah mendengar informasi dari pimpinannya.

"Simpan saja semangatmu untuk besok. Ah, satu lagi. Jangan lupa untuk memberitahukan kepada semua teman-temanmu mengenai penugasan ini. Aku akan menunggu kalian semua saat tiba fajar, dan aku tidak ingin melihat ada seorangpun yang datang terlambat. Aku akan menunggu di markas kita seperti biasanya." Tegas Kakashi.

"Baik, Kakashi-Sama. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

 _"Perjalanan ke Osaka ya? Ah, seumur-umur aku belum pernah mengunjungi ke kota itu. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan jauh, tapi aku harap akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan."_

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah perjalanan panjang sedang 'menunggu' di hadapannya.

Seakan sudah digariskan pada takdirnya. Bahwa perjalanan yang akan dia tempuh nanti, dimulai pada titik tersebut.

 _ **-**_ **TBC** _ **-**_


	3. Persiapan Dalam Perjalanan Menuju Osaka

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

"Hah...hah...hahhhh..." Naruto tergopoh-gopoh karena berlarian setelah menutup kedainya. Dia berlari menuju ke arah _base camp_ yang selalu digunakan oleh dirinya dan teman-temannya, sesama samurai Konoha berkumpul jika sedang tidak ada penugasan seperti saat ini.

Dilihatnya pada saat itu, seluruh personel samurai Konoha sedang berkumpul. Walaupun jumlah mereka tak banyak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan selama ini tentang samurai.

Satu hal yang menjadi jaminan dari mereka, bahwa kemampuan yang mereka miliki memang sangat istimewa dan jauh di atas rata-rata samurai pada umumnya, terutama kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke. Maka dari itu, mereka bisa juga disebut pasukan samurai elit.

"Ah, untung mereka semua sedang berkumpul. Yo Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Gaara, Lee, Shino, dan tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku yang tercinta." Naruto memanggil lengkap satu persatu nama-nama yang sedang berkumpul tersebut, dan seketika membuat mereka terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Cih, Dobe sialan! Aku masih normal! Awas kalau sekali lagi aku dengar kau mengatakan sayang atau cinta seperti barusan, akan kupenggal kepalamu dengan katana-ku!" Sasuke yang biasanya tak terlalu suka bersuara dan sering memasang wajah datar, benar-benar serius kali ini. Naruto jadi gemetaran dibuatnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari Naruto? Tak biasanya kau mampir kemari, gara-gara kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu berjualan makanan, lalu setelahnya pasti kau akan langsung pulang dan ngorok di rumahmu." Sindir Kiba.

"Keh. Merepotkan saja. Kedatanganmu kemari hanya merusak suasana yang sudah tenang tadi." Timpal Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

"Hei, hei. Tenanglah kawan-kawan. Aku kesini sampai harus berlari-lari karena membawa pesan dari Kakashi-Sama. Kita besok akan berangkat menuju Osaka, untuk ditugaskan mengawal dua keluarga bangsawan karena nantinya mereka harus menyelesaikan suatu urusan di Konoha. Kakashi-Sama akan menunggu kita semua di markas saat tiba fajar. Maka dari itu, kita harus segera mempersiapkan diri, dan jangan sampai bangun telat."

"APAAAA? OSAKA? Itu sangat jauh dari sini. Perjalanannya bisa memakan hampir seminggu." Teriak hampir semua teman-temannya yang mendengar informasi dari Naruto.

 _Duh, sebenarnya kalian ini pasukan samurai elit Konoha atau bukan sih? Berjalan sejauh itu saja sudah mengeluh duluan. Padahal juga nantinya naik kuda, bukannya berjalan kaki._

"Yosh! Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, kita dapat penugasan lagi. AYO KAWAN-KAWAN, KITA HARUS TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KITA! OSAKA, KAMI DATANG!" Hanya teman Naruto yang bernama Lee yang memberikan respon berbeda

"D-dia ini masih tetap sama saja." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Hampir semuanya _sweatdrop_ setelah mendengar pernyataan Lee.

"Osaka ya? Aku pernah dengar kabar tentang dua keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terkenal dan memiliki pengaruh yang kuat di kota tersebut. Yang satu keluarga Hyuga, dan satu lagi keluarga Haruno. Asal usul kedua keluarga itu merupakan saudara jauh dari kaisar Jepang. Aku dengar lagi jika kedua keluarga itu, saat ini memiliki masing-masing anak gadis semata wayang. Atau bisa juga disebut sebagai putri yang memiliki kecantikan tidak ada duanya." Sai menjelaskan dengan lempeng, seketika membuat hampir semua mata teman-temannya menjadi terbelalak terutama setelah mendengar penuturan pada kata 'Putri' dan 'Kecantikan' tersebut.

"Ah, ini kesempatanku memamerkan kemampuanku sebagai seorang samurai. Siapa tahu salah satunya bisa berjodoh denganku, dan menjadi istriku. Hihihi." Naruto dengan entengnya mengatakan hal tersebut ditambah dengan memperlihatkan muka mesumnya.

"Baka. Sudah pasti manusia dengan otak mesum seperti dirimu akan dibuang jauh-jauh oleh mereka." Jawab Sasuke.

"Diam kau Teme! Bilang saja kalau kau merasa tersaingi olehku. Atau kau takut kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka? Gini-gini juga kalau kita bicara soal kemampuan dan ketampanan, bisa diadu."

"Benar-benar merepotkan kalau kalian sudah bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu. Untung aku tidak ikut-ikutan tertarik dengan putri bangsawan." Shikamaru kembali merespon dengan wajah yang malas.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang yang terpenting kita semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Selain itu, persiapkan apapun yang harus kita bawa besok. Karena perjalanan kita nantinya akan panjang dan melelahkan, aku harap semuanya mempersiapkan sebaik mungkin." Lee mencoba meredakan suasana dengan memberikan penjelasan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Choji mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud untuk bertanya

"Ya? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Choji?" Tanya Lee

"A-Anu, apakah aku bisa membawa bekal makanan yang 'cukup' buatku? Mengingat perjalanan kita akan jauh dan melelahkan. Setidaknya 50 karung keripik kentang dan cemilan lainnya buat bekal di perjalanan. Hehe."

"Kau ini, Choji. Makanan mulu yang ada di otakmu. Jangan sampai nanti waktu di perjalanan, ketika ada musuh yang menyerang kita. Lalu kau bahkan tidak sanggup mengayunkan pedangmu, gara-gara makanan di perutmu itu." Omel Gaara.

"Tidak perlu Choji, bawa bekal seperlunya saja. Jangan malah menjadi beban buat kita nanti." Jawab Lee.

"Yosh, aku rasa sudah cukup pertemuan kita saat ini. Yuk, saatnya bersiap untuk besok, kawan-kawan."

Mereka pun membubarkan diri.

Selama percakapan di antara para samurai tersebut, rupanya ada yang mengamati pembicaraan mereka dari suatu tempat yang sangat gelap dan tidak mereka sadari.

Suara di balik kegelapan tersebut terdengar samar-samar.

 _"Hm. Jadi kedua keluarga bangsawan itu meminta pengawalan dari pasukan samurai Konoha. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik."_

.

Fajar pun tiba

Para pasukan samurai Konoha sudah hadir di tempat yang sudah disepakati dengan Kakashi. Beberapa diantaranya masih terlihat menguap. Wajar saja, karena saat itu masih sangat gelap dan matahari belum menampakkan diri.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap semua?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Yosh!" Semua menjawab dengan kompak.

Dan mereka yang jumlahnya bersepuluh, memulai perjalanannya menuju Osaka.

- **TBC** _ **-**_


	4. Kedatangan

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Perjalanan ke Osaka benar-benar melelahkan bagi pasukan samurai elit Konoha tersebut.

Perjalanan untuk menjemput kedua keluarga bangsawan itu saja harus memakan waktu 6 hari, padahal mereka semuanya menunggangi kuda. Dan mereka hanya beristirahat secukupnya setiap hari sepanjang perjalanan ini, agar cepat sampai di tujuan.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk kembali ke Konoha, karena tidak mungkin mereka meminta kepada kedua keluarga bangsawan tersebut untuk mengimbangi kecepatan mereka saat perjalanan menuju Konoha nanti.

.  
Sesampainya di Osaka,  
Hari sudah beranjak sore.

 _"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga. Pantatku benar-benar terasa panas selama perjalanan ini."_ Batin Naruto setelah memasuki gerbang pintu kota Osaka.

Tak jauh dari gerbang pintu masuk kota Osaka, ada seseorang yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Ternyata dia adalah orang suruhan dari kedua keluarga bangsawan tersebut.

"Selamat datang di kota Osaka, Kakashi-San dan pasukannya. Hiashi-Sama dan Kizashi-Sama sudah menunggu kalian di kediamannya."

"Arigatou. Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong antarkan kami ke tempat Hiashi-Sama dan Kizashi-Sama." Jawab Kakashi dengan sopan.

Sesampai di sana, mereka dihadapkan pada dua rumah yang hampir identik kemiripannya. Eh, bukan. Bagi mereka mungkin hampir seperti sebuah istana, karena kemiripan bentuk bangunan yang menyerupai kastil.

Selain itu, ukuran kedua rumah tersebut juga sangat besar dan memiliki area yang luas. Ditambah dengan taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman. Belum lagi adanya gemericik suara air yang terdengar dari kolam ikan yang memanjang, bagai terlihat seperti sungai buatan.

Kedua rumah yang mengagumkan tersebut terletak bersebelahan persis. Sudah dipastikan bahwa kedua keluarga bangsawan yang menempati kedua rumah tersebut pasti memiliki sebuah pengaruh dan ikatan yang kuat, meski tidak sedarah.

"B-b-besar sekali. Jadi seperti inikah kehidupan keluarga bangsawan Osaka? Benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanku." Naruto seolah terpana dan takjub dengan kediaman kedua keluarga tersebut.

Padahal sejujurnya, dia sudah seringkali menyaksikan rumah atau istana yang sama besarnya seperti yang dia lihat saat ini, karena dia sudah berulang kali menjalani misi sebagai samurai sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin dia mendadak amnesia karena sudah agak lama tidak mendapatkan misi pengawalan seperti saat ini.

"Hn. Singkirkan kelakuan udikmu itu, Dobe. Benar-benar memalukan." Sindir Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat jelas terdengar.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Hentikan itu segera. Jangan bikin _image_ kita sebagai samurai elit Konoha menjadi buruk. Kita sekarang berada di sini untuk mengawal dan menjamin keamanan mereka." Kakashi pun ikutan dibuat kesal melihat tingkah laku kedua bawahannya.

Tak lama, muncul dua orang pria dewasa yang kelihatannya cukup berumur dari salah satu rumah tersebut. Rupanya mereka adalah Hyuga Hiashi dan Haruno Kizashi yang merupakan pemimpin keluarga dari masing-masing keluarga. Mereka keluar untuk menyambut kedatangan pasukan samurai Konoha tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Kakashi-San. Selamat datang juga, rekan-rekan samurai Konoha. Dari raut wajah kalian saat ini, saya bisa menebak jika kalian sedang kelelahan, setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang menuju kota ini." Hiashi memberikan sambutan selamat datang dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Arigatou, Hiashi-Sama dan Kizashi-Sama. Tidak masalah bagi kami, karena ini merupakan perintah langsung dari kaisar Jepang dan merupakan suatu kewajiban bagi kami." Jawab Kakashi dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, Kakashi-san. Malam ini kalian bisa bermalam di Hyuga Mansion. Jangan lupa untuk membersihkan tubuh kalian. Apalagi kalian telah melalui perjalanan panjang untuk sampai ke sini. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Konoha. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, dan saya rasa tempatnya masih cukup luas untuk menampung sepuluh orang." Ajak Hiashi kepada para samurai Konoha.

"Hmmm. Berbicara tentang sepuluh orang, aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika pasukan yang akan mengawal keluarga kami hanya terdiri dari sepuluh orang samurai. Biasanya pasukan samurai yang aku ketahui selama ini bisa sampai ratusan." Ucapan Kizashi agak sedikit merendahkan para samurai Konoha tersebut. Tampak raut wajah beberapa samurai menunjukkan bahwa mereka saat ini sedang menahan emosi, termasuk Naruto.

"M-Memang kami hanya bersepuluh, Kizashi-sama. Tapi kami akan berusaha dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa kami untuk memberi jaminan keamanan kepada keluarga Hyuga dan keluarga Haruno, hingga selamat sampai di tempat tujuan."

"Selain itu, saya juga bisa memberikan jaminan kepada anda, bahwa kemampuan yang mereka miliki tidak akan membuat anda percaya, walaupun anda sudah melihatnya sendiri. Hehehe." Kakashi mencoba meredakan suasana dengan menjawab sebijak mungkin sebagai seorang pemimpin.

"Baiklah, kita segera masuk ke dalam. Ayo, silahkan masuk. Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan." Ajak Hiashi kepada seluruh samurai Konoha tersebut.

"Haiiii'. Arigatou!" Jawab mereka dengan kompak.

 _ **-**_ **TBC** _ **-**_


	5. Pertemuan dengan Hinata dan Sakura

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

-

.  
Naruto langsung membersihkan tubuh dengan berendam di kolam air panas pribadi begitu masuk ke dalam mansion Hyuga, yang menyerupai istana tersebut.

Ia ingin segera menghilangkan peluh, debu, kotoran dan tentunya kuman yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Benda-benda asing tersebut telah menempel pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aaaah. Segarrr sekali rasanya badanku sekarang. Tak kusangka rumah sebesar ini juga memiliki kolam air panas untuk berendam yang bisa digunakan oleh orang banyak."

"Hei, Teme! Kau sudah selesai juga rupanya. Wajahmu makin menawan saja setelah selesai berendam, ttebayo." Naruto langsung saja menggoda sahabatnya itu ketika mereka sedang berpapasan.

Bletakk...!

"Ittaiiiii... Sakit, Teme! Kau selalu merasa puas ya kalau habis memukul kepalaku?"

"Hn, jaga sikapmu, baka. Saat ini kita sedang berada di rumah orang yang akan kita kawal nantinya. Jangan sampai rasa kepercayaan mereka kepada kita menjadi hilang, gara-gara melihat tingkahmu itu."

Tampak agak jauh dari posisi mereka, ternyata ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memandang dan memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua pemuda yang bisa dibilang aneh tapi lucu itu.

Sambil tertawa cekikikan kecil, mereka saling mengomentari tentang apa yang sudah mereka lihat dari tadi.

Terlihat dua gadis cantik yang sangat mempesona, sedang mengamati dengan seksama gerak gerik kedua pemuda samurai tersebut. Usia mereka lebih muda dua tahun dari usia Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mereka lucu sekali ya, Hinata-chan, hihihi. Perutku benar-benar sakit." Ucap salah seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan iris emerald-nya yang memperlihatkan aura dan pesona kecantikan di wajahnya.

"Hihihi, iya Sakura-chan. Aku tidak habis pikir, terutama melihat kelucuan pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan guratan kumis tipis di pipinya itu. Ini benar-benar hiburan bagi kita, di tengah-tengah kehidupan kita yang membosankan ini." Balas gadis dengan surai indigo yang sedang digerai, terlihat panjang hingga menyentuh pinggangnya. Serta iris amethys-nya yang memancarkan pesona kecantikan tak kalah menawan.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah gadis sekaligus anak tunggal dari masing-masing keluarga bangsawan Osaka tersebut. Mereka adalah Hyuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura.

Mereka sudah berteman dan bersahabat sejak kecil, layaknya kedua orang tua mereka. Alasan lainnya adalah tempat tinggal mereka yang saling bersebelahan dan sudah berdiri di sana, bahkan sejak sebelum mereka lahir.

Kehidupan yang mereka jalani sebagai saudara jauh Kaisar Jepang dan status mereka sebagai putri dari keluarga bangsawan, tampaknya tidak selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka berdua.

Aturan-aturan yang terkesan mengekang, seperti harus selalu menjaga tingkah laku, kemudian membatasi berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang lain yang tidak sama derajatnya. Belum dengan aturan-aturan lain yang membuat mereka berdua terkadang risih dan tidak nyaman.

Tapi kehadiran kedua pemuda tersebut, bersama dengan tingkah konyolnya Naruto, nampaknya membawa suasana kehangatan dan perasaan berdebar-debar yang selama ini belum pernah mereka rasakan.

Dengan status mereka sebagai putri bangsawan, sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah dengan urusan asmara yang dipaksakan.

Perjodohan dengan lawan jenis dari keluarga yang sama-sama terpandang, atau sama-sama memiliki kedudukan yang setara, sudah menjadi hal biasa yang dilakukan turun temurun.

Namun, tetap saja mereka tidak pernah cocok dengan semua laki-laki yang sudah diperkenalkan kepada mereka selama ini. Mereka benar-benar merindukan sesosok 'pangeran', dalam arti yang sebenarnya untuk menjadi pendamping mereka.

Muncul sebuah tanda tanya besar yang hinggap di kepala mereka. Apakah kedua pemuda yang sudah berhasil membuat mereka cekikikan dan membuat jantung mereka menjadi berdebar-debar adalah 'sosok' tersebut?

Itu yang harus mereka cari tahu nantinya. Walaupun mereka berdua sepertinya tahu jika kedua pemuda tersebut bukan dari kalangan bangsawan, namun tidak akan ada yang namanya mustahil ketika 'sesuatu' yang dinamakan cinta sudah menjalankan 'tugasnya'.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-chan? Yang mana yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu?"

"Emmm. Kurasa pemuda yang kepalanya digetok barusan dan sempat meringis kesakitan, Sakura-chan. Dia tampak lucu dan terlihat menyenangkan. Namun dibalik kelucuannya, wajahnya memang tampan dan mempesona. Uuhhh, jantungku bisa copot lama-lama kalau terus menatapnya." Kedua pipi Hinata yang secerah porselen juga sudah mulai memerah.

"Aaaaaah, Hinata sayang. Kau memang sahabat sejatiku dari dulu. Ternyata seleraku dan seleramu tidak membuat kita berdua harus berebut atau memperebutkan orang yang sama. Karena aku sudah dibuat 'klepek-klepek' oleh pemuda yang gayanya _cool_ tersebut." Pipi Sakura juga tak kalah meronanya.

Sasuke pun mulai menyadari jika dari tadi, ada yang memperhatikan dan membicarakan dirinya dan Naruto dari kejauhan. Diapun berbisik pada Naruto,

"Oi, Dobe. Kau sadar tidak? Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan dan ngomongin kita dari tadi."

"Enggak, Teme. Memangnya kamu kerasa gimana?"

"Ya ampuunnn, Dobe. Kau itu ya, dari dulu sama saja. Enggak peka kalau soal perempuan. Pantesan kau susah cari pasangan hidup."

"Nih, aku kasih tahu ke kamu, Dobe. Kalau kita bicara soal kemampuan merasakan kehadiran musuh selama waktu kita bertugas sebagai samurai, aku akui kalau kepekaanmu paling kuat diantara kita semua. Tapi kalau kita ngomong soal asmara, kamu bahkan masih kalah dengan anak 'puber' yang baru pertama kali ngalamin mimpi basah."

"Apa kamu bilang, Teme? Sialan. Tunggu, bukannya kamu sekarang juga gak punya pasangan, kan? _Mr. Cool_ pun sepertinya susah 'laku' akhir-akhir ini. Hahaha."

"Sialan kau, Dobe. Sudahlah, ayo kita pelan-pelan mendekat ke arah yang ngomongin kita dari tadi."

"Ayo, Teme. Kalau perlu kita bikin kaget mereka. Biar mereka kapok dan salah tingkah." Wajah Naruto menyeringai jahat.

Tanpa Sakura dan Hinata sadari, kedua pemuda tersebut sudah sangat dekat dibelakang mereka. Bersiap akan melancarkan aksi jahil, kedua pemuda tersebut pun berkata,

"Moshi moshi. Kalau mau gosipin sesuatu, ajak-ajak kami dong. Seru nih kayaknya." Sambil memasang wajah menyeringai jahil dan menahan tawa.

"Ehhhh." Hinata dan Sakura mengucapkan kata yang sama. Wajah mereka tiba-tiba memerah dan keringat muncul seketika dari kening mereka.

Sadar bahwa sosok kedua objek yang menjadi bahan cekikikan kedua gadis itu sudah sangat dekat, mereka pun memutar kepala kebelakang, dan...

"Kyaaaaa...!"

 _ **-**_ **TBC** _ **-**_


	6. Perkenalan dan Kembali Menuju Konoha

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Kedua gadis cantik tersebut benar-benar terperanjat saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berada persis di belakang mereka. Mereka benar-benar salah tingkah dan pipi mereka sama-sama memerah seperti tomat.

"Yes! Misi berhasil, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke.

"Hahaha, iya Teme. Tingkah mereka benar-benar lucu, ditambah pipi mereka yang memerah itu benar-benar menggemaskan." Naruto balas berbisik.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem mencoba mengembalikan keadaan kembali ke normal setelah kondisi _awkward_ barusan.

"Maaf atas kelancangan hamba dan teman hamba yang baka ini, nona putri cantik. Mohon maaf jika kami sudah mengusik kegiatan kalian." Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil dipelototi Naruto yang kesal mendengar kata 'baka'.

"Nama hamba adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dari pasukan samurai Konoha."

"Dan nama hamba adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata masih agak terkikik ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan temannya itu baka.

"Hihi, kau sangat tampan. Tapi sayang kau dibilang 'baka' oleh temanmu sendiri, hihi. Oh ya, namaku Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Jangan menambahkan suffiks '-san' atau '-sama'. Panggil saja sesuai namaku."

"Dan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Sama seperti Hinata, panggil saja sesuai namaku. Oh ya, untuk tuan Sasuke, bolehkah jika aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke-kun'? Tentunya agar kita bisa lebih akrab." Sakura mulai meluncurkan jurus rayuannya.

Hinatapun juga tak mau kalah dari Sakura, "Aku juga akan memanggilmu 'Naruto-kun', agar kita bisa lebih dekat lagi. Boleh kan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar terbelalak dan mulut mereka berdua seperti terkunci. Tak disangka-sangka, kedua putri dari keluarga bangsawan yang sedang di hadapan mereka bisa seagresif ini.

Bahkan ini di luar ekspektasi Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengira mereka akan berusaha keras guna menaklukkan hati kedua gadis cantik tersebut. Eh, yang ada malah sebaliknya.

"Ah, ini sih kita tinggal terima doang, Dobe. Tanpa mengeluarkan keringat malah. Tapi jujur dari dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar terpukau dengan Sakura. Bagaimana? Kau dengan Hinata ya?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Hihi, baiklah Teme. Sejujurnya aku memang sudah sangat tertarik dengan Hinata. Syukurlah, ternyata pilihan kita juga berbeda. Artinya kita tak perlu saling berebut. Sahabatku ini memang paham apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku."

Naruto dan Sasuke pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan, yang artinya setuju dengan permintaan kedua gadis cantik tersebut.

"Aaaaa, arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Oh ya, aku mau minta tolong. Bisakah kita menggeser tempat untuk pindah ke sana? Supaya kita tidak mengganggu Hinata dengan kekasih barunya, hihihi."

Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Hinata dan Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Sakura menjadi terdiam dan mematung, sambil memperlihatkan pipi yang sama-sama merona.

 _"Perasaan apa ini, mengapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang tak beraturan?"_  
Hinata dan Naruto memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kedua pasangan berbeda lawan jenis yang baru berkenalan tersebut, sedang menghabiskan sore hari di Osaka dengan suasana romantis yang bisa membuat orang lain bisa cemburu jika melihat hal tersebut.

"Cih, apa-apaan sih mereka itu? Baru saja sampai di Osaka sudah ketiban durian runtuh, berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis secantik itu. Bahkan mereka kelihatan sudah saling akrab." Omel Kiba dari kejauhan.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Gak perlu ngomel dan jangan ganggu keakraban mereka. Biarkan mereka menikmati waktu berharga mereka saat ini." Respon Shikamaru dengan tatapan malas.

.  
Pagi pun akhirnya datang. Tampak rombongan kedua keluarga, baik keluarga Hyuga dan Haruno, tengah mempersiapkan diri.

Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Sakura yang juga ikut berangkat ke Konoha, mereka bersiap akan melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dengan menaiki kereta kuda.

Sementara itu, para samurai Konoha yang akan mengawal kedua keluarga tersebut juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan Osaka.

.  
Di perjalanan

Para rombongan yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, saat ini mereka sedang melewati sebuah hutan yang berisi pepohonan tinggi dan lebat.

Di mana tidak banyak sinar matahari yang menembus masuk ke dalam hutan akibat terhalang pohon-pohon lebat, dan menyebabkan suasana cenderung gelap di dalam hutan itu. Padahal hari masih siang.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan aneh tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto. Jika kita membahas tentang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi, soal kepekaan Naruto ketika menyadari keberadaan musuh di sekitar, memang benar.

Naruto segera menoleh kesana kemari untuk mengira-ngira apakah ada serangan dari musuh.

Naruto kembali merasakan getaran perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan dan semakin lama semakin terasa.

 _Deg Deg Deg Deg..._

 _"Hinata."_

Merasa bahwa Hinata sedang berada dalam bahaya, dia pun menggeser posisinya yang sedang menunggangi kuda tersebut, menjadi tepat di samping posisi duduk Hinata di dalam kereta kuda tersebut.

Naruto tampak sangat waspada, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi di samping gadis tersebut.

Benar saja. Tak berselang lama, muncul dua sosok anak panah yang melaju kencang. Entah dari arah mana telah dilepaskan oleh penembaknya, menuju persis ke arah kereta kuda keluarga Hyuga.

Dan sesuai dugaan Naruto, bahwa arah laju kedua panah tersebut mengarah tepat ke arah Hinata, yang saat ini sudah dijaga oleh Naruto sebagai tameng pada sisi luar kereta.

Grebbbb...

Refleks tangan Naruto menangkap dengan sigap salah satu anak panah yang sebenarnya akan menembus kaca kereta kuda dan menuju tepat ke sasarannya, yaitu Hinata.

Walaupun anak panah itu sudah dilepaskan dengan sangat cepat, ternyata dapat ditangkap dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto, cukup dengan satu tangan saja.

"Apa ini? Panah beracun?" Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dengan panah yang sekarang berada dalam genggaman tangannya tersebut. Di bagian ujungnya terlihat seperti diolesi cairan agak kental, yang hampir diyakini bahwa itu adalah racun.

Sementara anak panah lainnya yang tidak tertangkap oleh Naruto, arahnya meleset sedikit. Mengenai kaca pada kereta kuda, namun tidak mengenai seorangpun di dalam kereta itu.

Praannggg...

Bunyi suara kaca yang pecah akibat hantaman anak panah, terdengar di telinga Hinata.

Hinata yang kaget dengan suara pecahan kaca tadi, segera refleks melihat ke sisi luar kereta. Mengamati Naruto yang sedang berada di sebelahnya. Mendapati pemuda tersebut sedang memegang anak panah di tangannya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dan dia pun berteriak ke arah Hinata,

"Hinata, AWAS..."

 _ **-**_ **TBC** _ **-**_


	7. Mimpi Buruk yang Nyata

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

"Hinata, AWAS..! Tundukkan kepala dan tubuhmu di bagian bawah kereta kudamu! Hiashi-sama dan juga Hikari-sama, menunduklah!"

Mendengar Naruto memberi peringatan dengan suara keras, keluarga Hyuga pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan.

Kakashi dan kawan-kawan Naruto lainnya yang mendengar teriakan Naruto, kemudian segera memasang posisi waspada. Kakashi dengan cepat segera memberi instruksi dengan kode tangannya kepada seluruh rombongan untuk menghentikan langkah mereka.

Benar saja apa yang diperingatkan oleh Naruto. Dalam keheningan yang sejenak itu, tiba-tiba anak panah dari arah yang sama seperti tadi, namun kali ini dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak menyerang ke arah kereta kuda keluarga Hyuga.

Naruto yang sudah menyadari akan ada serangan berikutnya yang lebih besar dari yang tadi, sudah mempersiapkan dengan menggengam katana pada tangan kanan dan memegang sejenis perisai di tangan kirinya. Dia bersiap menjadi tameng untuk keluarga Hyuga.

Sasuke pun langsung menggeser kudanya di sebelah Naruto, juga bersiap menjadi tameng untuk menerima serangan telak musuh secara langsung.

 _Tring tring tring tring tang tring tang.._

Bunyi nyaring yang timbul berkali-kali karena sabetan dan ayunan pedang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sangat cepat dan lihai berhasil menahan dan mematahkan banyak sekali anak panah yang ditembakkan bertubi tubi tersebut. Selain itu, perisai yang berada di tangan lainnya digunakan untuk menahan laju puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan anak panah tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tidak peduli apabila bagian tubuh mereka, entah tangan atau kaki mereka ada yang tertancap atau terkena goresan anak panah beracun itu. Ajaibnya, memang tidak ada satupun anak panah yang mengenai tubuh kedua samurai tersebut.

Perisai yang mereka pegang, dalam sekejap penuh dengan puluhan anak panah yang telah menancap.

Mereka berdua memang sangat ahli dalam memainkan dan mengayunkan pedang. Kemampuan langka dari seorang samurai yang belum tentu akan muncul selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Tak heran mereka berdua disebut-sebut sebagai samurai legendaris Konoha.

Pihak musuh yang sudah mengetahui jika seluruh serangan panahnya berakhir sia-sia dan dapat dipatahkan semua, kali ini mencoba dengan cara lain untuk menyerang rombongan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan rombongan Kakashi, muncul serangan musuh lainnya. Serangan kali ini berjumlah sekitar seratus orang dengan bersenjata lengkap mulai dari pedang, kapak, dan senjata tajam lainnya. Mereka berlari menuju ke arah rombongan Kakashi dan kedua keluarga bangsawan itu, bersiap menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Bunuh mereka, sisakan hanya Hinata dan Sakura!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari salah satu orang berasal dari posisi paling belakang, dan diyakini merupakan pimpinan dari penyerangan ini.

"Gawat, kita tidak menyangka jika harus menghadapi serangan seperti ini." Ucap Lee.

"Kiba, Choji, Sai, Shino, Gaara, Lee. Kalian semua bersama-sama denganku. Kita bersiap untuk melawan dan menahan serangan musuh yang dari arah depan itu. Kita harus menahan serangan mereka sebisa mungkin, agar mereka tidak memiliki celah untuk menyerang kedua keluarga ini."

"Shikamaru, bantulah Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mencari cara mengamankan keluarga Hyuga dan keluarga Haruno agar keselamatan mereka tetap terjaga. Carilah tempat persembunyian yang aman untuk mereka." Perintah Kakashi kepada seluruh pasukannya.

Sementara itu,  
Hinata dan Sakura yang berada di dalam kereta kuda masing-masing, hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis ketakutan di dekapan orang tua mereka. Mereka terus memanjatkan doa, berharap agar semuanya terhindar dari segala mara bahaya dan selamat dari situasi yang mengerikan ini.

Mereka pun berharap dan tanpa sadar mengatakan dengan pelan hal yang sama  
"Hiks, Naruto-kun / Sasuke-kun, hiks. Kumohon, hiks. selamatkan aku dan keluargaku."

"Bagaimana ini, Teme? Musuh yang berjumlah ratusan dari arah depan sudah semakin mendekat. Sementara lebar jalan di posisi kita saat ini terlalu sempit untuk memutar balik kereta kuda ini. Tidak mungkin bergerak maju. Kita harus membuat kereta kuda ini mundur, tanpa perlu memutar arah." Naruto berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengamankan kedua keluarga yang sedang dirundung ketakutan tersebut.

Mendengar celotehan Naruto barusan, akhirnya muncul sedikit ide dari Shikamaru, yang sebenarnya dia sendiri masih belum yakin apakah idenya akan berjalan mulus atau tidak.

Namun karena kondisi bahaya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk mencari opsi alternatif, maka tidak ada salahnya bagi dia untuk mengutarakan idenya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Cara satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membuat kereta kuda ini bergerak mundur sendiri. Cara satu-satunya adalah memutuskan besi penghubung antara kereta dengan kuda-kuda yang menariknya. Aku juga tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda serangan musuh dari arah belakang kita. Jadi inilah satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk mengamankan kedua keluarga ini."

Shikamaru menambahkan,  
"Apakah kalian sudah melihat medan jalan di belakang kita? Memang agak sedikit menurun, namun sudut kemiringannya masih terbilang cukup landai menurutku. Kalian harus segera memutuskan besi penghubung kereta kuda ini, agar selanjutnya dapat bergerak mundur. Besi penghubung itu memang tebal dan susah untuk dipatahkan. Namun aku yakin, dengan energi kekuatan yang kalian berdua miliki, kalian bisa memutuskan besi penghubung tersebut. Gunakan pedang kalian dan kekuatan kalian, karena hanya kalian yang bisa."

"Setelah besi penghubung terputus, kereta kuda ini akan bergerak mundur dengan sendirinya. Perkiraanku mengatakan, roda-roda kereta ini tidak akan tergelincir walaupun jalan di belakang kita ini agak menurun. Ketika sampai pada posisi yang benar-benar datar, kereta ini akan berhenti dengan sendirinya."

"Kemudian Keluarga Hyuga dan Keluarga Haruno akan kita keluarkan semuanya dari dalam kereta. Kita tuntun mereka untuk bersembunyi di lahan miring yang tertutup banyak bebatuan besar dan banyak pohon tinggi."

"Apakah kalian sudah melihat lokasi persembunyian yang aku maksud barusan? Itu ada di sana. Banyaknya bebatuan besar dan pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan saling berdekatan, akan memberikan keuntungan bagi kita."

Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru yang sangat rapi tersebut, Naruto sempat bengong sejenak. Kemudian segera dibalas dengan anggukan tanda mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya kita harus memberitahukan pada kedua keluarga ini, Dobe. Kita beritahu pada mereka jika kita akan memutuskan besi penghubung antara kereta dengan kuda penariknya. Ketika kereta mulai bergerak mundur, mereka sudah berpegangan pada sesuatu."

"Aku mengerti, Teme."

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Hiashi dan Kizashi, Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri titik penghubung tersebut. Mereka berdua segera memutuskan besi dengan ukuran yang cukup tebal, hanya dengan sekali tebasan pedang. Kereta pun terlepas dan segera menuruni jalan yang agak miring, namun masih terbilang landai menurut Shikamaru.

Kemudian kereta tersebut berhenti dengan sendirinya, setelah berjalan mundur beberapa puluh meter jaraknya.

Setelah kereta berhenti, Naruto dan Sasuke segera membuka pintu kereta dan meminta kepada seluruh anggota keluarga untuk segera meninggalkan kereta kuda tersebut.

Kemudian Shikamaru menuntun mereka untuk berpindah menuju tempat persembunyian yang sudah dipilih oleh dirinya sendiri.

Saat Hinata dan Sakura keluar dari kereta tersebut, keduanya langsung refleks memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sangat erat dan menangis sesenggukan.

Mereka berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa takut yang sudah sejak tadi mereka alami, dengan menenggelamkan kepala mereka pada dada kedua pemuda itu.

Hinata dan Sakura sedang mengalami guncangan mental dan ketakutan yang sangat besar.

 _ **-**_ **TBC-**


	8. Pertempuran Masih Berlanjut

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Suara tangisan pilu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata dan Sakura, dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh kedua pemuda samurai tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menjadi saksi, bahwa saat ini kedua gadis cantik yang berada dalam dekapan mereka, tengah merasakan pengalaman yang mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa melampiaskan dengan cara seperti ini pada kedua pemuda samurai, yang diyakini dapat menjadi sandaran dan tempat berlindung bagi kedua gadis tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke secara refleks menggendong Hinata dan Sakura ala _bridal style_ sambil berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat persembunyian sesuai usulan Shikamaru tadi.

Sementara kedua orang tua Hinata dan Sakura sudah berlari dan bersembunyi duluan. Maka dari itu, Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa menggendong kedua gadis itu, agar segera menyusul orang tuanya.

"Kau tunggu dulu di sini ya, Hime. Kau sudah aman di sini bersama kedua orang tuamu. Aku jamin, setelah ini keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku harus segera bergabung dengan Kakashi-sama dan rekan-rekanku. Mereka sudah berusaha menahan serangan pasukan musuh sejak tadi." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang masih terguncang.

"Hiks. Jangan pergi dari sisiku, Naruto-kun. A-aku hiks, benar-benar sangat ketakutan, hiks. Aku takut saat kau pergi, a-ada yang menyerang kami di s-sini, hikss."

"Ada Shikamaru yang menjaga keluargamu dan keluarga Sakura di tempat persembunyian ini, Hime. Aku juga akan berjanji padamu. Janji sebagai seorang laki-laki, bahwa aku tidak akan mati hari ini. Aku akan kembali ke sini untuk menjemputmu."

"Bahkan akupun juga berjanji padamu, bahwa aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku dapat hidup bahagia dan berdampingan bersamamu sebagai seorang suami dan menjadi seorang ayah dari anak-anak kita kelak." Janji Naruto kepada Hinata yang diucapkan dengan lantang dan muncul tanpa adanya rasa keraguan sedikitpun.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan mata yang mulai sembab, namun kedua mata Hinata langsung membola mendengarkan janji seorang Uzumaki Naruto kepada dirinya. Serasa janji tersebut terdengar tulus dan tanpa ada rasa keraguan sedikitpun.

Hinata pun membalas janji Naruto tadi dengan membisikkan pelan pada telinga Naruto,

"Kembalilah padaku, Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

Benih-benih cinta langsung muncul di antara keduanya, walaupun pertemuan mereka baru terhitung sehari.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada Hinata dan segera bergabung dengan pasukannya, untuk mengakhiri pertempuran ini.

Kedua orang tua Hinata juga masih diliputi rasa takut. Namun ternyata mereka diam-diam memperhatikan putri semata wayangnya sejak tadi. Hiashi pun dalam hati sudah berjanji akan merestui hubungan Hinata dengan siapapun laki-laki yang dia pilih, apabila semua selamat dari mimpi buruk ini.

Sementara di sisi lain,

"Sasuke-kun. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks. Aku tidak rela jika kau beranjak pergi dan meninggalkanku. Hiks, a-aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Aku tidak ingin hal terburuk menimpaku dan keluargaku, Sasuke-kun. Hiks."

"Sakura-chan, kumohon tunggulah di sini. Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sejenak untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang sudah mengusikmu, orang-orang yang sudah membuatmu ketakutan, dan masih kau rasakan hingga detik ini. Aku pastikan mereka semua akan menyesal, karena telah melakukan itu semua kepadamu dan keluargamu."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk segera kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sosok seorang ayah untuk anak-anak kita nanti."

Sasuke tertegun. Tak pernah ia sangka, jika akan mendengarkan langsung pernyataan seperti ini dari seorang Sakura.

"Hn. Tentu saja, Sakura-chan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga saat 'itu' tiba."

Sakura benar-benar terharu pada pernyataan Sasuke, walupun tak bisa dipungkiri saat ini kondisi dirinya sama-sama mengenaskan dengan Hinata. Tersiksa dengan rasa ketakutan yang sangat dalam.

Walaupun terasa berat untuk melepaskan kepergian Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dengan pelan.

Dan Sakurapun berbisik kepada Sasuke,

"Lekaslah kembali di sisiku, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn." hanya itu yang bisa dibalas oleh Sasuke beserta senyum tulusnya kepada Sakura.

Jangan ditanya lagi. Tentu saja apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tua Sakura saat ini, juga senada dengan apa yang sudah dipikirkan oleh orang tua Hinata.

 _'Hem. Jadi begitu, ya?'_ Batin Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun bersiap melangkah ke medan pertempuran, dengan menunggangi kuda menyusul rekan-rekannya. Mereka juga tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sama persis di pikiran mereka.

 _"Hinata / Sakura, aku berjanji sebagai seorang laki-laki dan sebagai seorang samurai, dengan segala kehormatan dan loyalitasnya. Janji untuk selalu di sisimu, melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu... Mulai saat ini."_

.  
Sementara itu.

Kakashi dan pasukannya yang dari tadi sudah berusaha meredam serangan, mulai tampak kesulitan.

Hal itupun diperburuk dengan sesuatu yang baru muncul di hadapan Kakashi saat ini.

Belum selesai urusan dengan seratus orang yang menyerang pada gelombang serangan pertama, malah diperparah dengan datangnya bala bantuan dari pihak musuh dengan jumlah pasukan yang kira-kira sama banyaknya, seperti serangan sebelumnya.

Bala bantuan dari pasukan musuh tersebut sudah bergabung dan bersiap untuk menyerang pasukan Kakashi.

"Sial, sampai kapan kami dapat bertahan dalam kondisi ini?"

Merasa kewalahan dan medan peperangan kurang mendukung bagi pasukannya, Kakashi berencana untuk sedikit menarik mundur pasukannya, untuk menggunakan siasat lainnya.

Belum sempat melaksanakan niatannya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi langkah cepat kaki kuda. Dua kuda lebih tepatnya, dari arah belakang.

 _Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap..._

"Maafkan kami karena terlambat, kawan-kawan. Sekarang kita binasakan mereka semua!"

Sambil mengacungkan masing-masing pedangnya ke arah depan, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memacu kedua kudanya dengan sangat cepat. Mereka ingin segera berada di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran, untuk melenyapkan semua lawan yang berada di depan mata.

 _"Naruto, Sasuke. Akhirnya kalian bergabung juga."_ Kakashi menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum.

Diliputi rasa amarah yang besar dan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi, membuat penampilan kedua samurai tersebut seperti haus akan darah dari lawan-lawannya.

Rasa amarah yang mereka luapkan saat ini, tak lain karena mereka melihat kedua gadis yang mereka cintai begitu terpukul, tersiksa batin hingga diliputi rasa ketakutan hebat.

Tapi hal yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan bagi mereka adalah, bahwa orang-orang jahat ini sudah membuat Hinata dan Sakura menangis.

Hal itulah yang paling tidak disukai oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis karena orang-orang jahat ini.

Dan mereka telah bersumpah untuk menghabisi siapapun yang sudah membuat kedua gadis itu menangis.

Rasa amarah yang tengah mereka rasakan, ternyata juga menjalar pada kuda yang sedang mereka tunggangi saat itu. Kuda-kuda tersebut seakan-akan juga terlihat kesetanan.

Kedua samurai tersebut telah hadir di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran bersama dengan masing-masing kuda yang ditunggangi. Mereka mulai menghabisi satu demi satu nyawa.

"Terima ini!"

"Mati kau!"

"Heeeahhh!"

"Kubunuh kau!"

Frase kata yang hampir sama terus menerus diteriakkan, baik oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke, saat menebas dan mengibaskan pedangnya pada setiap musuh. Mereka berperang bagai iblis dari neraka yang turun ke bumi, dengan hasrat haus akan darah.

Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi siapa yang paling banyak meninggalkan jumlah korban pada pertempuran ini. Tak lain adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Karena setiap musuh yang berada dekat dengan jarak pandang keduanya, dalam hitungan detik langsung meregang nyawa terkena tebasan dan tusukan dari pedang kedua samurai tersebut.

Iris mata kedua samurai tersebut seakan-seakan menyala seperti api yang membara, mengisyaratkan akan membantai siapapun yang telah melukai batin kedua gadis yang mereka cintai, sehingga menangis dengan pilunya.

Jrraaasshhhh! Jreeebbb!

Wuuahhhh! Gaaahhh!

Jlebbbb! Croosshhh!

Aakkhh! Hhaaaaghh!

Suara tebasan dan tusukan pedang dari kedua samurai tersebut, terus menerus terdengar.

Yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara rintihan, teriakan, maupun suara yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan dari korban-korban pembantaian oleh kedua tokoh protagonis tersebut.

Dengan menyisakan sedikit yang masih hidup, pasukan orang-orang jahat yang awalnya menyerang dengan kekuatan ratusan orang, pada akhirnya mereka memilih kabur dengan meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang sudah meregang nyawa di tangan pasukan samurai Konoha.

Dari dua ratus orang pasukan musuh yang melakukan penyerangan, jumlah korban dari pihak lawan yang dibantai tanpa ampun oleh Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri, kira-kira sebanyak tujuh puluh persen.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memperingatkan satu sama lain, memperingatkan akan datangnya siasat baru dari musuh yang belum mereka ketahui siapa pimpinannya.

"Mereka pasti akan kembali, Dobe. Tentunya kita harus lebih waspada dengan siasat mereka berikutnya."

"Aku juga sudah mengerti, Teme. Dan harus kita ingat, pada sebuah janji yang sudah kita ucapkan untuk selalu melindungi Hinata dan Sakura, walaupun nyawa kita sendiri yang akan menjadi taruhannya."

 _ **-**_ **TBC-**


	9. Tiba di Konoha

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai bergerak kembali pada posisi rekan-rekan samurainya saat ini.

Mereka juga sedang memandangi keadaan sekitar, di sekeliling mereka. Sambil sedikit merasakan keheranan, betapa mengerikannya pemandangan yang disajikan di hadapan mereka saat itu.

 _"Apa benar kami yang melakukan ini semua?"_ Batin Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera berdoa kepada Kami-sama untuk mengampuni seluruh dosa yang telah mereka perbuat, dan menerima arwah dari korban-korban yang telah meregang nyawa, terutama karena ulah tangan mereka sendiri.

Naruto dan Sasuke menyadari jika di dunia ini, sifat baik dan buruk itu tidak ada, maka sudah dipastikan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini akan mengantarkan mereka pada lubang neraka yang paling dalam.

Mereka juga meminta maaf kepada Kakashi karena sudah bertindak di luar batas nalar mereka sendiri dan bergerak secara membabi buta.

Kakashi-pun mengerti dengan keadaan mereka saat itu dan menepuk pelan bahu keduanya, sebagai isyarat untuk segera menjemput kedua keluarga bangsawan tersebut, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sudah sangat terlambat.

"Jangan lupa juga untuk menjemput kekasih kalian ya. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menunggu kehadiran 'pangeran' yang mereka tunggu-tunggu."

Kakashi yang biasanya berkata bijaksana dan tegas, kali ini nampaknya benar-benar ingin mengerjai Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menahan malu yang dirasakan masing-masing, ketika disambut siulan dan suara cekikikan dari seluruh rekan-rekannya.

"Kerja bagus eh, Naruto-Sasuke. Tak kusangka jika kelembutan hati kedua gadis cantik yang sedang 'terluka' itu, mampu membangkitkan 'aura' pembunuh kalian yang begitu mengerikan. Aku sendiri tidak akan pernah mau kalau disuruh menggoda kekasih kalian." Kiba pun ikut mengejek.

"Sialan, awas kau!" Naruto berniat akan mengejar Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Tidak usah kau tanggapi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kita jemput Hinata, Sakura dan keluarga mereka untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Aku juga ingin segera tiba di Konoha, kemudian mengambil masa rehat dari kegiatan ini untuk beberapa saat."

"Ah kau benar, Teme. Persis sama dengan yang aku pikirkan. Aku tahu, maksud dan tujuanmu mengambil rehat agar bisa berduaan dengan Sakura kan?" Tatapan mata Naruto tampak sedang mengejek.

"Cih. Tak usah berkata seperti itu, jika kau sendiri ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata."

"Kau benar sekali, ttebayo!"  
.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. Kalian sudah aman sekarang."

Seketika itu pula, kedua gadis cantik dan mempesona itu segera berlari ke arah masing-masing pemuda samurai tersebut.

Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya orang spesial yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai kekasih.

Kedua gadis itu segera memeluk dengan sangat erat pada tubuh masing-masing kekasih laki-lakinya dan menyandarkan kepala mereka untuk tenggelam dalam dekapan kedua samurai tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa membalas dengan memberikan pelukan yang tak kalah erat pada masing-masing kekasih mereka, memberikan sentuhan lembut dan sebuah kecupan hangat pada puncak surai kedua gadis cantik tersebut, sambil menghirup wangi aroma yang muncul dari Hinata maupun Sakura.

Masih berlanjut, sebuah kecupan telah diberikan pada daerah kening kekasihnya. Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan suatu kehangatan dan ketentraman yang menenangkan hati mereka berdua.

Kedua orang tua Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap haru kegiatan anak gadis mereka dengan tatapan sendu dari kejauhan dan bergumam,

 _"Mereka sudah dewasa."_

"Baiklah, anak-anak muda. Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggu waktu bermesraan kalian. Tapi sudah saatnya kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha. Kalian bisa melanjutkan masa-masa romantis kalian, saat kita sudah sampai di sana." Ucap Kakashi sambil menggoda kedua pasangan tersebut

Perjalanan menuju Konoha kembali dilanjutkan.

.

"Wahhh akhirnya sampai juga di kota tercinta ini. Pinggangku rasanya mau copot gara-gara terlalu lama duduk di atas kuda. Mana ada hambatan pula dari orang-orang brengsek itu, yang membuat perjalanan jadi semakin lama." Gerutu Naruto

"Kakashi-san, terima kasih atas pengawalan terbaik yang sudah anda berikan bersama seluruh pasukan anda, kepada keluargaku dan keluarga Kizashi. Kami semua pada akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di tujuan. Ini terimalah sedikit tanda terimakasih untuk kalian semua." Ujar Hiashi yang merasa benar-benar seperti berhutang budi, atau bahkan berhutang nyawa.

"Aku juga harus mengakui, bahwa kalian memang luar biasa. Dengan jumlah kalian yang hanya bersepuluh orang, kalian mampu menjaga keselamatan kami hingga sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku minta maaf, karena di awal telah meragukan kalian." Imbuh Kizashi.

"Ah, terimakasih atas kebaikan hati anda berdua dan semua ucapan 'baik' tersebut. Tapi sepertinya, mereka berdua yang lebih pantas menerima ucapan tersebut."

"Mereka berdua dengan gagah berani telah melenyapkan nyaris seluruh pasukan musuh tanpa ampun. Itu semua berkat motivasi yang mereka dapatkan dari kedua anak gadis anda." Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, memang benar mereka ini merupakan samurai paling berbakat yang dimiliki oleh Konoha. Tapi kejadian beberapa hari lalu, benar-benar suatu hal yang baru buatku."

"Ketika melihat mereka berdua bertarung tanpa memikirkan bayangan kematian di wajah mereka, dan mereka melakukannya hanya untuk melindungi sosok yang mereka cintai dengan sepenuh hati mereka, yaitu putri anda Hiashi-sama dan Kizashi-sama."

Hiashi dan Kizashi hanya bisa terdiam, setelah mendengar segala penuturan dari Kakashi.

Kedua pemimpin keluarga tersebut juga mulai mencoba untuk mengingat akan suatu hal, yaitu janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan dalam hati, saat pertempuran di hutan masih berlangsung.

Sebuah janji yang sudah dilontarkan oleh masing-masing pemimpin keluarga tersebut. Saat semuanya sampai dengan selamat di Konoha, mereka akan...

 _ **-**_ **TBC** _ **-**_


	10. Undangan

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

 _"Baiklah. Tampaknya aku benar-benar melihat ketulusan dan keseriusan di wajah pemuda kuning ini. Tapi kenapa masih ada yang mengganjal pikiranku? Bagaimana nanti yang dikatakan orang lain jika putriku akan menikah dengan seorang samurai, yang bahkan akupun tidak mengerti asal usulnya. Tapi di sisi lain, putriku juga tampak bahagia bila berada dekatnya. Ah, aku benar-benar bingung."_

Hiashi tampak sangat berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan, mengingat dia sendiripun sudah menyadari akan ada dampak besar dari sebuah keputusan yang akan dia pilih.

Dia tidak ingin terlihat egois dengan memikirkan status keluarganya saja. Bahkan sebenarnya, dia lebih memprioritaskan kebahagiaan bagi putri cantik semata wayangnya itu.

Senada dengan Hiashi, hal tersebut juga dirasakan oleh ayah dari Sakura.

 _"Pemuda ini memang terlihat berwibawa dan bertanggung jawab. Aku dapat melihatnya dari sorot matanya dan raut wajahnya yang dingin itu. Namun aku masih perlu mengetahui apakah dia benar-benar sosok terbaik bagi putriku kelak."_

Hiashi yang saat itu juga melihat wajah sahabatnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan dia bisa menyadari bahwa baik dirinya, maupun Kizashi sama-sama sedang berada dalam posisi dilema.

Hiashi pun menepuk punggung sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Hiashi? Apakah kau juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kizashi Haruno penasaran.

"Kau tahu saja. Bagaimana? Apa perlu kita berdua mengundang kedua pemuda tersebut?"

Hiashi bermaksud menyampaikan sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini kepada Kizashi. Dan segera dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari sahabatnya, sebuah tanda yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka berdua telah memberikan restu untuk mengakrabkan hubungan antara kedua putri mereka dengan kedua pemuda samurai tersebut.

"Kami permisi dulu ya. Tak lupa saya mewakili keluarga Hyuga dan Haruno. Kami sangat berterimakasih kepada Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san sekaligus mewakili putri-putri kami, atas apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan kepada anak semata wayang kami."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut makan malam bersama keluargaku dan keluarga Kizashi di Konoha Mansion nanti malam?"

Tidak disangka-sangka bagi Naruto dan Sasuke ketika mendengarkan undangan secara langsung dari salah satu pemimpin keluarga bangsawan tersebut. Sementara Kizashi 'hanya' meng-iyakan ajakan dari Hiashi, dengan anggukan kepala kepada kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Ehhhh. Apakah anda serius, Hiashi-sama dan Kizashi-sama?" Tanya Sasuke yang seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan bersama Naruto barusan.

Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam. Dia juga masih tidak percaya setelah mendengarkan ajakan dari keluarga bangsawan tersebut. Saat ini, dia juga diliputi rasa sungkan.

Jujur saja, ini bisa dikatakan hal yang baru mereka alami. Mengingat selama ini mereka hanya menjalankan misi melakukan pengawalan dan penjaminan keselamatan terhadap keluarga-keluarga terpandang. Tidak lebih. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran mereka untuk mendapatkan undangan makan malam dengan keluarga bangsawan atau pejabat sekalipun.

Namun kali ini benar-benar berbeda bagi mereka. Mengingat ada sosok spesial dalam keluarga itu, yang benar-benar sudah mencuri hati kedua pemuda samurai itu.

"Tatap mataku, Sasuke-san. Apa kami terlihat bercanda ketika kami mengundangmu dan mengundang Naruto-san barusan? Tolong segera kalian jawab, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya hingga dua kali." Jawab Hiashi dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, saya sangat menghargai undangan Hiashi-sama dan Kizashi-sama. Saya akan datang nanti malam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oi, baka Dobe. Cepatlah beri jawaban mengenai undangan dari mereka itu." Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya itu sambil menyenggol sikut Naruto dan membisikkan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan dengan pelan.

"Haaah, Eh. Baiklah, Hiashi-sama dan Kizashi-sama. Arigatou atas undangan makan malam tersebut. Dan saya pastikan, saya juga akan datang." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap sesaat setelah dia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Hiashi akan menunggu kedatangan kalian berdua pada jam 7 malam nanti. Jangan sampai datang terlambat, mengingat undangan ini juga menyangkut hubungan kalian dengan anak gadis kami." Pinta Kizashi Haruno seraya mempertegas apa yang sudah Hiashi sampaikan.

Haiii'...  
Angguk kedua pemuda tersebut berbarengan.

.  
Di dalam kereta kuda.  
"Hinata-chan, kamu tahu gak. Kira-kira apa sih yang sedang dibahas antara tou-san kita dengan kekasih kita disana?" Sakura benar-benar penasaran apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura-chan. Tapi ayahku dan ayahmu sudah berpesan pada kita untuk tetap berada di dalam sini. Aku berharap semoga saja ada kejutan baik untuk kita." Pipinya tiba-tiba ikut merona karena sedang membayangkan bisa bersama Naruto nantinya.

Setelah pembicaraan antara kedua kepala keluarga dengan kedua pemuda tersebut telah selesai, merekapun berpamitan satu sama lain.

Kedua keluarga bangsawan tersebut segera bertolak menuju Mansion Konoha, meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih menatap kepergian mereka dari kejauhan.

"Waaaahh, aku senang sekali, Teme. Tak kusangka usaha kita bisa sampai sejauh ini."

"Hn, akupun sebenarnya masih tak percaya, Dobe. Aku berharap mereka memang merestui hubungan kita dengan putri mereka."

.

Di Mansion Konoha  
"Tou-san, bolehkah kami mengetahui tentang apa yang tadi Tou-san bahas bersama Naruto-kun dan Sasuke? Ayolaaah, ceritakan pada kami." Desak Hinata kepada ayahnya dengan wajah sudah tidak sabaran.

"Iya. Ayolah Paman Hiashi. Paman tahu sendirilah, jika ayahku ini memang hemat bicara apalagi dengan putrinya sendiri. Dalam kondisi sekarang, sudah pasti ayahku tidak akan mau berterus terang. Makanya aku bertanya pada paman Hiashi saja." Rengek Sakura, yang bisa dipastikan menambah pusing Hiashi.

Merasa capek ditekan terus oleh putrinya sendiri dan putri dari sahabatnya, diapun menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku jawab. Aku mengundang Naruto dan Sasuke untuk makan malam dengan keluargaku dan keluarga Kizashi nanti malam."

"Dan kalian berdandanlah supaya terlihat cantik, agar tidak mengecewakan kedua 'pangeran' kalian itu." Jawab Hiashi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ehhh benarkah, tou-san? Kyaaaaa! Aku senang sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu malam nanti."

"Aku juga sennnaaaanngg sekali, Hinata-chan. Ayok, kita segera mempersiapkan diri mulai sekarang, supaya kita tidak mengecewakan Sasuke-ku dan Naruto-mu."

Mereka dengan kompak mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera berlari menuju kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan berdandan, sebelum acara makan malam yang terasa spesial bagi kedua gadis yang tengah berbunga-bunga tersebut.

 _ **-**_ **TBC** _ **-**_


	11. Awal Mula Bencana

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi, dari jam yang sudah disepakati oleh keluarga Hyuga dan keluarga Haruno untuk mengundang makan malam Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hinata dan Sakura tampak sudah siap dan selesai berdandan. Mereka ingin tampil cantik di depan masing-masing pujaan hatinya.

Hinata menggunakan pakaian kimono elegan berwarna biru gelap yang hampir senada dengan warna surai indigonya. Sementara Sakura memilih kimono berwarna pink cerah agar menampakkan keceriaan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san..." Kedua gadis cantik itu turun ke bawah dari lantai dua sambil memamerkan apa yang mereka kenakan kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

Orang tua mereka benar-benar kagum dan terkesima dengan 'aura' kecantikan yang memancar dalam diri kedua gadis cantik tersebut. Apalagi dengan sedikit riasan yang mereka persiapkan sebaik mungkin semakin mempercantik mereka.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu diketok dari luar membuyarkan lamunan para orang tua.

Tok tok tok tok...

"Ah, itu pasti mereka sudah datang. Hinata, Sakura tolong bukakan pintu. Agar mereka lebih senang, ketika melihat kalian yang menyambut di balik pintu."

"Baik." Hinata dan Sakura segera menghampiri dan membuka pintu untuk menyambut kedua pujaan hati, yang memang sudah mereka nantikan sejak tadi.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kuuuu...nnn"

Tak mereka sangka, ternyata bukan kedua pemuda itu yang berdiri tepat di balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu.

" _Well well well_. Tak kusangka kehadiran kami disini akan disambut oleh dua gadis yang sangat cantik, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi milikku dan milik sahabatku ini. Hehehe"

"Toneri? Sasori? Mau apa kalian kemari? Kalian mengikuti kami sampai kesini?" Tanya Hinata dengan rasa ketakutan yang mulai muncul di pikirannya.

"Heh, mencoba berpura-pura amnesia ya. Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu dan menjemput Sakura. Kalian sudah lupa ya, apa posisi kalian saat ini dan apa posisi kami saat ini?" Jawab Toneri dengan enteng.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan di luar, Hiashi dan Kizashi segera bergegas untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kalian?! Beraninya pengkhianat negara seperti kalian menampakkan wajah 'berdosa' kalian di sini. Setelah kalian sendiri berkhianat terhadap Jepang, dan malah jadi antek-antek orang-orang berambut pirang itu." Geram Hiashi sambil mengutuk kehadiran kedua orang tersebut.

Terlihat mereka sedang dikawal oleh empat puluh orang bersenjata laras panjang yang berdiri dibelakang.

"Hahaha. Sabar, Hiashi-san. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini secara baik-baik. Kau sudah lupa, bahwa saat ini aku sudah bekerja sama dengan orang Amerika. Yang artinya, pengaruhku di Jepang saat ini lebih kuat dibandingkan dirimu yang masih berpikiran kolot dengan pemerintahan kuno negara ini."

"Ah, ayolah. Aku juga sudah memberikan sebuah penawaran kepada kalian. Aku akan menikahi Hinata dan Sasori akan menikahi Sakura. Atau jangan paksa aku untuk menghancurkan keluarga kalian dan membuat kalian semua jatuh miskin dan menderita. Kemudian dalam sekejap, kalian akan memohon dan mengemis-ngemis untuk datang kepadaku. Hahaha."

Hinata dan Sakura yang seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan mengerikan yang muncul dari dalam mulut busuk Toneri, mereka langsung menatap pada masing-masing ayahnya.

"Tidak! Jangan harap bedebah seperti kalian akan menjadi pendamping bagi putriku. Aku, Kizashi Haruno, lebih rela jika anak gadisku menikah dengan orang miskin tanpa ada garis keturunan bangsawan. Daripada harus menikahkannya dengan seorang pengkhianat negara yang busuk seperti kalian!"

Sakura tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya yang selama ini tidak terlalu banyak mengungkapkan kalimat dan lebih banyak diwakilkan oleh sahabatnya, ternyata mampu mengucapkan kalimat yang meneduhkan hatinya.

"Cih. Sepertinya kau lebih suka dengan cara pemaksaan ya, Haruno-san. Lalu bagaimana dengan anda Hyuga-san? Apakah anda akan berpikiran lebih bijaksana?"

"Keh, jangan bercanda denganku, wahai antek-antek busuk pengkhianat Jepang. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi melihat tanganmu yang kotor dan penuh dosa itu berani menyentuh sekecil apapun pada tubuh anakku."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti kalian lebih memilih jalan kekerasan. Oke, pengawal. Paksa dan seret kedua gadis cantik itu kepadaku dan Sasori. Jika kedua ayahnya menghalangi kalian, langsung bunuh saja tanpa ampun di tempat."

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Toneri barusan, Hiashi dan Kizashi benar-benar tampak ketakutan. Mereka membayangkan hal terburuk akan menimpa pada keluarganya, terutama pada anak gadisnya masing-masing.

Hinata dan Sakura yang dari tadi menahan tangisan, sekarang sudah tidak mampu lagi menahannya. Mereka merasakan kembali guncangan ketakutan hebat yang sama persis, setelah peristiwa di hutan beberapa hari lalu.

Tiba-tiba muncul di pemikiran Hiashi dan Kizashi, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga anak gadisnya, yang saat ini tampak sangat ketakutan dan mendekap dengan hebat tubuh masing-masing ayah mereka.

"Anakku sayang, segera lari sejauh mungkin dari sini. Di sini sudah tidak aman lagi. Tou-san tidak ingin kamu mengalami nasib buruk. Kuatkanlah dirimu. Jangan menangis dan segeralah selamatkan dirimu sendiri. Jangan pikirkan Tou-san di sini. Cepatlah, lari!" Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang dibisikkan oleh Hiashi dan Kizashi kepada anak gadis mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua sudah pasrah apabila akan dibunuh oleh pengawal Toneri dan Sasori. Tapi mereka berharap agar anak gadis mereka bisa selamat dari malam yang mengerikan ini.

"Baik, Tou-san."

Tanpa perlu aba-aba dari ayahnya, Hinata dan Sakura bergegas dengan cepat dan berlari sejauh mungkin, menjauhkan diri mereka dari Mansion tersebut.

Hinata dan Sakura berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Hinata berlari ke arah timur dan Sakura berlari ke arah barat.

Pengawal Toneri dan Sasori yang berjumlah empat puluh orang, yang tadinya berniat akan menyeret paksa kedua gadis cantik tersebut, mendadak terkejut tanpa bersiap-siap untuk menahan Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Cih. Lari rupanya. Segera kejar mereka berdua. Separuh kejar Hinata dan separuh kejar Sakura. Kalian bebas untuk memukul dan menyiksa mereka, jika melakukan penolakan. Tapi yang paling penting adalah, bawa mereka kemari dalam keadaan hidup. Dan untuk kalian, Hiashi dan Kizashi, urusan kalian dengan kami belum selesai."

"Kalian akan segera melihatnya sendiri, bahwa anak gadis kalian benar-benar akan kami buat menderita."

 _ **-**_ **TBC-**


	12. Melindungimu

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Hinata benar-benar sudah merasakan rasa lelah yang tak tertahan lagi di kedua kakinya setelah ia dan Sakura melarikan diri menuju arah yang berlawanan dari Mansion Konoha tersebut.

Tak dapat dihitung berapa jarak yang sudah ia tempuh dengan berlari tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang sama sekali.

Hinata memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik rerumputan yang tinggi di area persawahan yang tidak jauh lokasinya, dari posisi dia menghentikan pelariannya. Dia sudah tak sanggup jika harus terus berlari. Dia berdoa agar para pengawal Toneri dan Sasori tidak menemukannya.

Sembari menunggu dengan harap- harap cemas dan degup jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat, tampaknya dia tidak melihat dan tidak merasakan tanda-tanda pasukan pengawal yang menemukan lokasi persembunyiannya.

Srek...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas, berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Hinata langsung refleks menoleh.

Jrengggg...

Dan tentu saja, hal yang benar-benar tidak diinginkan telah terjadi di depan matanya. Para pengawal Toneri dan Sasori berhasil menemukannya dengan mengendap-endap dari belakang Hinata.

Saat ini, dua puluh pria berukuran besar dengan senjata laras panjang menempel di bahu masing-masing, sudah berada di hadapannya sambil menatap wajah Hinata dengan menampilkan wajah yang semuanya menakutkan.

"He he he he. Mau kemana, nona cantik? Sudah cukupkah bermain petak umpetnya. Tuan Toneri sudah menunggumu di sana. Kami tidak akan berbuat kasar, jika kau mau menurut."

Salah satu pengawal tersebut meraih paksa tangan mungil Hinata dan menariknya dengan kasar. Tak terima dengan perlakuan itu, Hinata kemudian refleks menendang ke arah 'kemaluan' dari pengawal tersebut. Tentu saja yang ditendang itu langsung jatuh tersungkur karena kesakitan. Melihat salah satu temannya kesakitan, pengawal yang lain langsung mengamuk.

"Hei, nona cantik. Rupanya kau menginginkan cara kekerasan ya. Kau sepertinya memberikan ijin kepada kami untuk menyiksamu, agar kau mau menurut."

Salah satu pengawal yang sudah menggenggam senjata laras panjang di tangannya, bersiap akan memukulkan gagang dari senjata tersebut pada tubuh Hinata. "Terimalah ini, nona cantik!"

Hinata melihat ada sebuah senjata yang telah diarahkan oleh seseorang, dan bersiap akan mengenai tubuhnya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya, serta meneriakkan nama seseorang sekeras mungkin.

"NAARRUUTOO-KKUUUNNN!"

.

Jrassssh! Jrasshhh!

Blugg...

Terdengar bunyi suara benda jatuh dengan jelas. Sebuah lengan utuh yang sebelumnya memegang gagang senjata laras panjang dan bermaksud akan memukulkan ke tubuh Hinata. Mendadak, bagian tubuh berupa lengan tersebut telah terlepas dari pemiliknya.

Aaaaaggghhh, lengankuuu...!

Sang pemilik lengan yang sudah terlepas itu hanya bisa berteriak dengan sangat kencang, karena merasakan shock yang luar biasa. Seketika itu pula, dia langsung mengalami kondisi sekarat karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Teman-teman dari pengawal yang sedang sekarat itu, hanya bisa terkejut bukan main dengan raut wajah yang dilingkupi oleh rasa takut.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang langsung membolakan kedua matanya, ketika melihat seseorang dengan surai kuning dan iris safir yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Seseorang yang dia rindukan dan dia inginkan kehadirannya, pada akhirnya benar-benar datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Naruto menatap dengan sekilas wajah Hinata. Pemuda samurai itu datang, di saat kekasihnya hampir menjadi korban penyiksaan.

"Apa aku terlambat, sayang?"

Hinata membalas dengan menggelengkan kepala sambil menahan tangis haru, karena lega melihat Naruto sudah hadir untuk melindunginya.

" **APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU? JAWAB!"**

.  
"Tidak bisa menjawab rupanya, heh? Apa kalian belum mengenalku, hah?! Aku, UZUMAKI NARUTO, akan menghabisi siapapun yang berani untuk melukai, walau sekecil apapun pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya! Tak akan kubiarkan tangan kotor kalian, yang dengan seenaknya akan menyentuhnya dan membuatnya terluka!"

Suara Naruto yang terdengar menggelegar, tanda dirinya diliputi oleh sebuah kemarahan besar pada malam yang sunyi tersebut, telah berhasil membuat nyali para pengawal yang tersisa itu langsung ciut begitu saja. Namun beberapa di antaranya mencoba untuk tenang dan bersiap untuk menembakkan 'timah panas' ke arah Naruto.

Namun, Naruto tak kalah sigap. Melihat tanda-tanda musuh di hadapannya akan menyerang, Naruto dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, segera mengayunkan pedangnya.

Criiingg!

Jraasshhh! Jrooshh! Croshhh! Crraasshh! Jruoosshh!

Dengan sekali melakukan ancang-ancang, Naruto melayangkan sabetan pedang yang mengarah pada sisi pinggang dari pasukan pengawal yang tengah bergerombol tersebut. Dengan keji, Naruto telah 'membelah' tubuh satu per satu lawan di hadapannya.

Seluruh pasukan pengawal Toneri-Sasori yang tadinya akan menyeret paksa dan menyiksa Hinata, kali ini sudah binasa dengan kondisi tubuh mereka telah terbelah menjadi dua, terputus pada bagian perut dan pinggang.

Seluruh tubuh bagian bawah dari masing-masing pasukan pengawal tersebut, mulai dari bagian pinggul hingga kedua kaki mereka telah memisah dengan bagian tubuh atasnya. Dan Naruto melakukannya hanya dalam sekali serangan saja.

Pemandangan mengerikan yang terlihat dengan jelas setelah Naruto membantai dua puluh orang pengawal Toneri dan Sasori, rupanya tidak ingin dilihat oleh Hinata.

Naruto pun segera mengalihkan pandangan Hinata ke arah lain. Kemudian dia menggendong Hinata pada punggungnya, dan berjalan untuk menjauh dari 'ladang pembantaian' tersebut.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti di suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi pembantaian tadi.

Naruto menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya, dengan lembut. Kemudian dengan gerakan refleks, dia segera memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Naruto sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan kondisi Hinata yang benar-benar tampak rapuh.

"Hiks.. Naruto-kun hiks.. jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku. Kumohon hiks. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu saat ini, hiks..."

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu, sayang? Bahwa aku tidak akan mati dan tidak akan pergi darimu, sebelum aku bisa hidup berdampingan denganmu dan membahagiakanmu." Sambil mengecup halus puncak surai Indigo tersebut dan memberikan sentuhan lembut tangannya pada surai tersebut.

"Hiks, Janji ya? A-Aku, akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto-kun...hiks"

Malam itu benar-benar menjadi salah satu malam yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Naruto dan Hinata.

.  
Di sisi lain

Sakura POV

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan? aku sudah sangat capek jika terus berlari seperti ini."_

 _"Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Aku... Tubuhku sepertinya akan jatuh ke tanah. Tubuhku sudah sangat lelah."_

Posisi tubuhku sudah sangat miring saat ini dan aku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku lagi. Nampaknya aku akan jatuh tersungkur.

Greeppp...

 _"Haaahh, sepasang tangan siapa ini? Kedua tangan ini, rupanya sedang menahan tubuhku saat hampir terjatuh."_

Mataku seakan tak percaya, jika sentuhan tangan yang sedang menahan tubuhku ini, begitu terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Aku pun segera mendongakkan wajahku, untuk mengetahui siapakah yang telah mencegahku agar tidak 'bersentuhan' dengan tanah.

"Sasuke-kun?" Jeritku tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depan mataku sendiri.

Laki-laki pujaan hatiku yang sangat-sangat aku harapkan kehadirannya untuk menyelamatkanku dari 'mimpi buruk' nyata ini, ternyata dia sedang menahan tubuhku yang hampir tidak dapat berdiri lagi.

Kemudian dia mendekapku dengan hangatnya.

Sakura POV ends

 **-TBC-**


	13. Perjanjian Perang Dimulai

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

"Sakura sayang, kau bersembunyilah di dalam gubuk kecil tak berpenghuni yang ada seberang jalan itu. Tetaplah menunggu di sana, hingga aku menjemputmu dan kembali padamu."

"Ti-tidak! Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau menunggu sendirian. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini dan kumohon jagalah aku, hiks."

"Aku mengerti, Sakura-chan. Aku berjanji akan secepat mungkin untuk kembali menjemputmu di dalam gubuk itu. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan manusia-manusia keparat bersenjata api yang sudah membuat kekasihku terguncang hebat seperti ini. Akan kujamin, bahwa mereka semua tidak akan dapat melihat sinar matahari dan kehidupan esok hari."

Mendengar pernyataan yang terdengar dingin namun mengerikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bukti pertanda rasa cintanya yang amat besar pada gadis yang dicintainya, membuat Sakura bergegas dan bersembunyi pada tempat yang diminta oleh kekasihnya.

Sakura terdiam menahan tangisan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Membayangkan jika terjadi hal buruk pada kekasihnya. Serta membayangkan jika yang membuka pintu ini nantinya, ternyata bukan Sasuke. Pikiran itu terus membayang-bayangi Sakura.

" _Sasuke-kun, kumohon segeralah kembali padaku."_  
.

 _"Baiklah, secepat mungkin akan kuhabisi mereka semua."_ Batin Sasuke.

Merasa posisi para pengawal tersebut masih cukup jauh dan Sasuke tampak yakin bahwa pasukan pengawal tersebut belum mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini. Dia segera memutuskan untuk melompat ke sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat pada sebuah dahan di pohon tersebut, Sasuke tampak sedang mengamati saat pasukan pengawal Toneri dan Sasori sedang berlarian, tepat berada di bawah pohon tempat persembunyiannya.

 _"Inilah saatnya!"_

Sasuke pun melompat dari atas pohon sambil menggenggam katana-nya. Dia bersiap akan menghabisi siapapun yang berada di hadapannya saat itu juga.

"Terimalah ini, manusia-manusia terkutuk!"

"Heeeeaahhhhh...!"

Pasukan pengawal Toneri dan Sasori tampak tidak siap saat mereka melihat Sasuke yang tengah melompat dari atas sebuah pohon, sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

Jrashhh! Jrubbb! Sriinngg! Jroosshhh!

Satu per satu tubuh dari pasukan pengawal tersebut mulai jatuh bergelimpangan di tanah, setelah menerima serangan mendadak dari Sasuke.

Serangan 'tak berpola' dari Sasuke telah memutuskan anggota badan dari masing-masing pasukan pengawal tersebut secara 'acak'. Mulai dari kepala yang terlepas, tangan yang terputus, hingga badan yang terbelah. Itu semua hanyalah sebagian ilustrasi pemandangan dari 'hasil karya' seorang Uchiha Sasuke terhadap lawan-lawannya.

Hingga seluruh pasukan pengawal yang diperintahkan untuk mengejar Sakura yang berjumlah dua puluh orang tersebut, berhasil dihabisi oleh Sasuke dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari lokasi pembantaian tersebut, dengan meninggalkan banyak tumpahan darah dari seluruh korbannya.

Tak berselang lama.  
Terdengar suara ketukan halus dari balik pintu gubuk. Kemudian diiringi dengan ungkapan suara dari seseorang yang terdengar nyaring dan merdu pada kedua telinga Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam? Aku akan menjemputmu."

Sasuke menepati janjinya pada Sakura dan kembali menjemputnya. Kemudian sepasang kekasih tersebut saling memeluk dan mendekap dengan penuh kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sakura benar-benar bahagia karena sudah diselamatkan dari mara bahaya, oleh sang kekasih pujaan hatinya. Air matanya merembes keluar, karena rasa haru yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Hiks, kau datang dan melindungiku, di saat aku hampir putus asa. Hiks, jangan pernah menjauh dari sisiku, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hn. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Sakura-chan. Tidak akan pernah. Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

.  
Tak berselang lama  
Di Mansion Konoha

Toneri dan Sasori yang dari tadi menunggu di tempat itu, menunggu kabar baik dari pengawal-pengawalnya untuk membawa paksa Hinata dan Sakura, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Mereka merasakan kegelisahan yang semakin kuat.

Kemudian betapa terkejutnya mereka, ketika yang terlihat justru munculnya kedua laki-laki yang merupakan samurai terbaik Konoha dengan aura ketampanan pada wajahnya.

Mereka sedang menggendong ala _bridal style_ pada masing-masing gadis cantik yang berhasil mereka lindungi _,_ dan membawa kedua gadis tersebut untuk pulang pada keluarganya yang masih menunggu di sana.

"Ooo, jadi kalian lagi rupanya, para samurai pengganggu yang selalu menghalangi urusanku." Toneri mengucapkan kalimat bernada mengejek kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

" 'Kalian lagi?' Oh, kini aku paham maksud dari pernyataanmu barusan. Yang dapat aku artikan adalah, kita sudah pernah berurusan sebelumnya. Berarti serangan yang terjadi di hutan belantara itu juga ulah kalian. Cih, dasar pengkhianat negara berhati busuk. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa dengan mudah memenggal kepala kalian saat ini juga." Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh kedua orang yang berada di depannya.

"Ini adalah kesempatan emasmu. Bunuh saja kami berdua, saat ini juga." Sasori yang dari tadi hanya diam tak bersuara karena sudah diwakilkan oleh Toneri yang terus berbicara, pada akhirnya ikut bersuara. Sambil memberikan sebuah ungkapan berupa tantangan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membunuh mereka.

"Ck, kau kira kami ini bodoh. Apa kalian kira kami tidak tahu. Jika kalian kubunuh saat ini juga, akan ada banyak saksi yang melihat mayat kalian. Berita kematian kalian akan tersebar hingga ke pasukan Amerika yang kalian puja setengah mati, dan membuat diri kalian yang dengan mudahnya menjadi pengkhianat negara ini." Balas Sasuke.

"Kemudian, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan pasukan orang asing yang kau puja itu, akan datang kemari dan melakukan serangan balasan untuk menyerang Konoha. Ya, seperti itulah yang kalian inginkan. Maaf saja, aku dan sahabatku memang bernyali, tapi kami masih punya akal sehat."

"Untuk melenyapkan kalian harus dilakukan dengan skema yang sangat rapi, agar kematian kalian tidak diketahui oleh seorangpun. Akupun sudah tak sabar untuk menunggu saat itu tiba." Imbuh Naruto.

"Hahahaha, benar-benar pembicaraan yang menarik dengan kedua tuan samurai yang penuh kharisma ini. Baiklah, kami akan mengakui kekalahan kami malam ini." Toneri mencoba mengalah kali ini.

"Kalian bisa bebas untuk menikmati waktu kebersamaan dengan gadis yang kalian cintai. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun dengan mereka, yang tampaknya sedang tertidur pulas saat ini. Tentunya, hanya untuk sementara waktu saja!"

"Ingat! Urusan kita belum selesai, tuan samurai yang terhormat. Akan kupastikan kemenangan akan berganti menjadi milikku nantinya. Ingat baik-baik!" Toneri memberikan sebuah ancaman kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, ancaman bernada ejekan, bahwa perang belum selesai.

Merekapun melangkah keluar meninggalkan Konoha Mansion.

"Hei, Dobe. Sepertinya mereka akan lebih bersungguh-sungguh untuk menghilangkan nyawa kita pada siasat busuk mereka selanjutnya."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Teme. Aku harap kita masih dapat bertahan, sampai perjuangan kita benar-benar selesai dan berakhir indah nantinya. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Hime-ku ini, bahwa aku tidak akan mati sampai aku hidup bahagia dan berdampingan dengannya."

"Hn, baka. Jangan membuat janji yang tidak-tidak. Janji yang kau sendiri tidak kau ketahui untuk bisa membuktikannya atau tidak pada Hinata. Hidup dan mati bukan kau sendiri yang menentukan, Dobe."

"Ah sudahlah, Teme. Aku akan buktikan kepada Hime-ku tersayang ini, jika janji seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah janji yang tidak akan mungkin diingkari. Aku yakin dengan hal itu."

"Hn, terserah kamu, Dobe"

Merekapun meneruskan untuk kembali berjalan dengan posisi menggendong kekasih mereka yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, atau mungkin sedang tertidur pulas?

Yang jelas, karena beban tekanan batin dan rasa takut yang datang secara bertubi-tubi, membuat baik Hinata dan Sakura tampak tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mereka masih menggendong dengan lembut, dan kemudian menyerahkan kembali kepada masing-masing orang tua kedua gadis tersebut, yang kondisinya juga sama memprihatinkan.

 **-TBC-**


	14. Waktu Indah Bersama Denganmu (1)

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is just a fan-fiction.

 **[Warning]**  
 **Sexual content**  
 **You can skip this part if you don't want to read**

"Hiashi-sama dan Hikari-sama, saya serahkan kembali Hinata kepada anda. Saya mohon maaf apabila kedatangan saya cukup terlambat dan tidak segera datang lebih awal di Mansion ini. Saya sungguh menyesal. Saya hampir saja gagal dalam menunaikan janji yang saya berikan kepada putri anda, untuk selalu menjaga dan melindunginya."

Naruto berkata dengan lirih, seakan timbul rasa penyesalan yang dalam, karena hampir saja gadis yang dicintainya tersebut, dicelakai di depan matanya sendiri.

Pun, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang memilih untuk lebih banyak diam. Terlihat tatapan sendu dari wajahnya saat menyerahkan kembali Sakura kepada keluarganya. Pada akhirnya, dia juga mengungkapkan penyesalan karena datang sedikit terlambat.

Sebelumnya Naruto dan Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari-cari di mana pedang kesayangannya tertinggal, sejak kembali dari perjalanan di kota Osaka.

Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan pedang mereka yang amat berharga tersebut, ternyata terbawa oleh Kakashi. Mereka benar-benar setia menenteng senjata kebanggaan tersebut kemana saja. Apalagi saat ini mereka harus menjaga 'orang lain' yang sangat spesial bagi mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. kami mohon ijin untuk pulang, Hiashi-sama dan Kazashi-sama." Naruto dan Sasuke berpamitan secara kompak kepada kedua kepala rumah tangga tersebut.

Mendengar kedua pemuda tersebut meminta ijin untuk pulang, Hiashi segera menatap wajah sahabatnya, Kizashi. Seakaan keduanya sedang memikirkan hal yang sama pada saat itu, dan mereka tampak sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Merekapun saling mengangguk.

Saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke akan melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat itu,

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san. Aku minta tolong kepada kalian untuk tinggal sementara waktu di Mansion ini. Kami benar-benar memikirkan keselamatan Hinata dan Sakura. Para pengkhianat negara berhati iblis itu bisa datang sesuka hati mereka dan aku takut apabila sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan mereka alami. Jadi kumohon pada kalian, Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san."

Hiashi benar-benar menunjukkan wajah yang sedang ketakutan dan dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk melindungi putrinya.

"Bahkan, kamipun rela dan mengijinkan kalian untuk tidur bersama dalam satu kamar dengan anak gadis kami, agar keselematan mereka dapat lebih terjamin."

Hiashi dan Kazashi dengan spontan mengucapkan kalimat bernada frontal secara bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengarkan secara langsung pernyataan dari kedua pemimpin keluarga tersebut, hanya bisa terbelalak dan memberikan respon tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Namun setelah melihat sebuah ketulusan yang terpancar baik dari sorot mata Hiashi maupun Kazashi, kedua pemuda tersebut pun mengangguk secara perlahan sebagai tanda setuju. Walaupun di sisi lain ada perasaan malu yang luar biasa ketika menyanggupi permintaan dari calon mertua mereka..

Di kamar tidur

Naruto masih sangat betah memandangi wajah cantik yang terpancar dari gadis yang amat dicintainya itu. Walaupun sedang tertidur, tidak mengurangi sedikitpun pesona kecantikan pemilik surai indigo tersebut. Keadaannya yang tertidur bahkan semakin membuat siapapun yang menatapnya saat itu akan semakin tergoda untuk menjamahnya.

Walaupun Naruto memiliki watak yang mesum, entah mengapa dalam benaknya tidak ada satupun niatan untuk bersenang-senang dengan gadis yang dicintainya tersebut. Dia tidak sampai hati jika harus menggagahi, apalagi melakukan pelecehan seksual, kecuali memang diminta oleh Hinata sendiri.

Naruto masih terus memandangi wajah Hinata sambil tersenyum, sekaligus memberikan sentuhan lembut pada pipinya yang seperti porselen.

Tiba-tiba Hinatapun terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Masih serasa tidak percaya saat dia bangun, melihat laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya sedang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Na,Naruto-kun. Kau berada di kamarku saat ini? Apakah ini mimpi? Mimpi yang sangat indah tentunya." Wajah Hinatapun langsung merona.

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Hinata. Ini nyata, aku memang diijinkan oleh Hiashi-sama untuk menjagamu, bahkan di dalam kamarmu ini. Namun jika kau risih dengan keberadaanku di kamar ini, aku akan menjagamu dari balik pintu kamarmu saja."

"JANGAN, Naruto-kun." Hinata seperti tidak rela sama sekali jika dia ditinggalkan sendiri di dalam kamar oleh laki-laki ber-iris _blue sapphire_ tersebut.

"Temani aku disini, aku merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman saat engkau ada di dekatku. Mendekatlah kesini, Naruto-kun. Tidurlah di sampingku."

Naruto yang diminta Hinata untuk tidur di sebelahnya, masih tetap menatap wajah Hinata.

Wajah Hinatapun mulai memerah akibat tatapan yang mempesona dari pemuda samurai yang tampan itu. Jantungnya juga seakan ingin meletus saat itu juga, karena perasaan berdebar-debar Hinata sudah tidak karuan lagi.

"Wajahmu benar-benar tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, Hime. Indah sekali."

Wajah hinata semakin memerah setelah mendengar pujian dari Naruto.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Naruto-kun." Rengeknya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Itu semua kalimat yang tulus. Tak sabar rasanya untuk memiliki keturunan bersama makhluk seindah ini."

"Iiiisshh, Naruto-kun mesuummm!" Sambil memukul-mukul manja lengan Naruto.

Narutopun tertawa cekikikan, karena sangat menyenangkan ketika menggoda kekasihnya tersebut. Wajah Hinata benar-benar menggemaskan ketika tersipu malu.

Kemudian Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dan semakin dekat ke wajah Hinata. Hinata yang bisa merasakan hal yang sama, hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya.

Cupp... Glepp...

Ciuman pertama antara mereka berdua yang mereka rasakan begitu nikmat dan menggairahkan. Tanpa ada paksaan atau nafsu semata.

Lidah Naruto mulai bergerak kesana kemari mencari pasangannya. Hinatapun akhirnya ikut membukakan jalan, sehingga kedua lidah itupun saling bertemu dan menari ke segala arah, saling menukar cairan bening saliva dari mulut mereka masing-masing sehingga bercampur membentuk suatu benang tipis.

Hinata dari tadi hanya mendesah terus menerus sambil menyebut nama Naruto.

"Emmhh... Ahhh N-Naruto-kun, Ehng..."

Tak hanya puas sampai di ciuman itu saja, lidah Naruto mulai bergerak kesana kemari menuruni bagian tubuh Hinata yang lain.

Menjilati leher dan memberikan _kissmark_ pada bagian tersebut dan hanya dibalas dengan desahan Hinata yang semakin sering terdengar. Hinata tampak sangat menikmatinya karena melakukan hubungan layaknya suami-istri bersama dengan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berusaha membukakan baju Hinata, namun Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membukanya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya seluruh helai kain yang menutupi tubuh wanita cantik tersebut, kali ini sudah ditanggalkan seluruhnya. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang membuka sendiri seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, dimulailah adegan panas satu demi satu antara dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Naruto mulai memainkan tangan dan bibirnya pada payudara Hinata. Menjilatinya, memelintir dengan jari-jemarinya hingga meremas dengan kedua tangan kekarnya tersebut. Hinata hanya bisa ikut merasakan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Terus mendesah sambil menggumamkan beberapa kalimat.

"Aahhh... Ughhh.. I-ini sungguhh engghh, nikmattt Na-Naruto-kun.. ahhh engghh.."

Tak mau kalah, Naruto yang mengamati sendiri gairah gadis yang dicintainya tersebut semakin memuncak, justru semakin liar menjamah dan menikmati satu persatu dari bagian tubuh Hinata.

Namun ketika melihat pada bagian yang paling berharga dari seorang perempuan tersebut, Naruto jadi sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya. Maka ia pun berpikiran untuk menanyakannya terlebih dahulu.

"H-Hinata, a-apakah aku boleh memasukkannya?" Sambil menunjukkan bagian tersebut.

Yang Naruto maksud adalah penis miliknya sendiri. Hinata yang paham dari arti pertanyaan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tulus sambil menganggukkan pelan kepalanya. Kemudian membisikan sebuah kalimat, "Semuanya milikmu, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi aku mohon jangan mengeluarkannya di dalam. Aku belum siap jika harus hamil duluan. Nanti tunggu saatnya saat kita benar-benar sudah resmi sebagai suami istri, Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah, sayang. Aku mengerti. Aku akan sabar menunggu hingga waktunya tiba, untuk membuat anak-anak yang lucu bersama calon istriku yang cantik ini."

"Mulai lagi kan mesumnya, Naruto-kun. Sebal." Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sebal tapi cinta, kan? Wajahmu makin menggemaskan kalau lagi sebal." Goda Naruto terus-menerus.

Setelah puas menggoda kekasihnya, Naruto mulai memasukkan benda berharganya pada benda berharga Hinata. Mengetahui jika Hinata belum pernah melakukan hal yang sama sekalipun, Naruto jadi paham apabila nantinya akan terasa sempit dan sakit, saat 'milik'nya mulai memasuki vagina milik Hinata.

"Hinata, ini akan terasa sakit sedikit. Kau bisa menahannya?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala. Ketika kedua barang berharga antara Naruto dan Hinata saling bertemu, Hinata merasakan rasa nyeri seketika dan mengerang. Naruto melihat ada bercikan darah yang muncul di atas sprei kasur.

"Aggghhhhh. N-Naruto-kun, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa menggerakkannya."

Naruto pun mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya tersebut. Dari yang awalnya gerakannya seperti _slow motion_ , menjadi sangat cepat dan menggairahkan bagi Hinata.

"Ahhhg.. L-Lebih cepat llagi...hhgh.. nn-Naruto-kun..ahhnn.. Aku, enggh, ingin pi-pis, N-Naruto-kun.!"

Cairan bening dari dalam 'saluran' Hinata tiba-tiba keluar dan dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pun mencapai pada titik batas masing-masing. Tersadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan kental miliknya di dalam, Narutopun segera mencabutnya dari Hinata, dan

Cruttt... Bruusshhh...

Beberapa muncratan cairan kental berwarna bening bercampur putih dalam jumlah cukup banyak sedang membasahi sprei kasur yang dari tadi mereka gunakan sebagai tempat selama melakukan adegan panas satu persatu, hanya demi menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain.

"Hahhh. Hehhh...hahhh"

Hinata tampak kelelahan dalam pengalaman pertamanya kali ini. Namun tampaknya, tak ada raut penyesalan sama sekali di wajahnya. Walaupun Hinata sendiri paham, jika dia sudah memberikan 'segalanya' bagi lelaki yang amat dicintainya tersebut.

Naruto sebenarnya masih kuat melakukan satu hingga dua kali pengulangan adegan-adegan tadi. Namun karena melihat Hinata sudah kelelahan dan dia masih ingat akan kejadian menakutkan yang dialami kekasihnya itu tadi, akhirnya mengurungkan niat tersebut dan mengajak Hinata untuk tidur bersama dan menyelami alam mimpi.

 **-TBC-**


	15. Waktu Indah Bersama Denganmu (2)

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is just a fan-fiction.

 **[Warning]**  
 **Sexual content**  
 **You can skip this part if you don't want to read**

Di kamar sebelah,

Saat Naruto dan Hinata sedang melakukan adegan panas, satu demi satu adegan.

"Haahhhhgg..enhhhg.. uhhhg..Na-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke yang saat itu masih terjaga dan belum tertidur sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, tanpa sengaja mendengar suara 'desahan' Hinata dengan sangat jelas.

Maklum karena kamar Hinata dan Sakura di Mansion itu memang bersebelahan. Yang mengakibatkan Sasuke dapat mengetahui segala macam 'aktivitas' yang sudah dilakukan antara sahabat kuningnya tersebut dengan kekasihnya.

Malangnya, nasib yang tak sama harus dialami oleh Sasuke pada malam tersebut. Sakura benar-benar tidak bangun sama sekali dari tidur cantiknya.

Walaupun Sasuke sudah berusaha keras dengan mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan mencium puncak mahkota bersurai pink tersebut berkali-kali, namun tetap saja Sakura tidak bergeming sama sekali untuk membukakan matanya.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan bergumam dalam hati. Mengungkapkan perasaan kekesalan dan rasa iri, karena sahabat kuningnya lebih beruntung dari dirinya pada malam itu.

"Sialan kau, Dobe. Kau benar-benar beruntung malam ini. Semoga besok malam aku bisa 'menyusul' dengan Sakura."

Malangnya nasibmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah tidak bisa tidur, eh malah tidak sengaja mendengarkan secara langsung 'adegan' di kamar sebelah.

Pagi harinya.

"Sasukeeeee-kuunnn. Kau dimana sayaaangg?" Sakura yang sudah terbangun dari tidur cantiknya semalam sudah bangun pagi-pagi. Tapi tanpa disangka Sasuke justru sudah bangun lebih pagi lagi.

Dicarinya kesana kemari, akhirnya dia menemukan kekasihnya yang bersurai raven berwarna hitam tersebut, sedang duduk sendirian di meja makan. Wajahnya nampak lesu seperti orang yang gak dikasih jatah sama istrinya semalam.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Mengapa wajahmu tampak kusut?" Sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan pada leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku cuma kurang tidur semalam, mungkin karena tubuhku sedikit kelelahan setelah perjalanan dari Osaka kemarin."

"Kau kelelahan? Emm. Kasihan sekali kekasihku ini."

Sambil menahan malu dengan muka yang sudah memerah, Sakura bermaksud menanyakan suatu hal.

"Mmm. Sasuke sayang, mau gak nanti malam kita melakukan 'itu'?"

"Itu apa, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke masih belum paham

"Ehmm. itu lhooo. Itu, itu." Tangan sakura sambil menunjuk nunjuk benda yang berada di bagian bawah perut Sasuke dan tertutup oleh celana itu.

Sakura merasa malu ketika ingin mengutarakan yang sebenarnya pada kekasihnya. Wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat karena sudah menahan rasa malu sejak tadi.

Sasuke pun akhirnya mengerti maksud dari ajakan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil bergumam.

" _Hem. Aku mengerti, Sakura. Dobe, akhirnya aku bisa 'menyusulmu' malam nanti._ ".

Malam itu

"Hahhh..hehghh..hahh..." Sakura tampak kelelahan sambil mengambil nafas berat setelah melakukan kegiatan yang sama persis dilakukan antara Naruto dan Hinata di malam sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, pelakunya adalah Sakura bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura sayang, apa kau masih kuat untuk lanjut?"

"Masih kuat, dong. Kau kan tahu, sayang. Wanitamu ini sangat tangguh. Apalagi urusan di ranjang seperti ini, hihihi."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan melongo ketika mendengar ucapan jujur Sakura. Sontak, Sasuke refleks dengan mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mengatakan,

"Sakura, menjongkoklah dengan posisi tanganmu menahan kasur dan bertahanlah dalam posisi itu."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengerti maksud dari Sasuke. Sakura sudah siap di posisinya, dan segera Sasuke memasukkan penis miliknya ke dalam vagina milik Sakura untuk kedua kalinya dalam malam ini.

Setelah 'milik' Sasuke masuk dengan sempurna dan cukup dalam, diapun mendorong dan menarik tubuhnya untuk maju ke depan, membelakangi posisi Sakura.

Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah cukup letih sejak 'sesi' pertama tadi, tapi dia tetap berusaha terlihat kuat untuk membahagiakan kekasih yang dicintainya tersebut.

Gerakan Sasuke menjadi tak beraturan.

Cepat-lambat-sangat cepat- kembali melambat, serasa ia tidak rela ingin segera cepat berakhir momen kemesraannya dengan Sakura.

"Engggg..Sa-suke-kun...huffht..a-aku tak tahan lagi.. enhgg.. aku ingin 'kencing'...ahhg"

Sakura sepertinya sudah tidak tahan duluan dengan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang muncul dari dalam 'saluran' kewanitaannya.

Kemudian selang sebentar, gerakan dan goyangan milik Sasuke menjadi terus cepat dan Sasukepun mencapai titik batasnya bertahan, miliknya segera dikeluarkan dengan cepat dari Sakura dan

Croott.. Bruussshh..

Cairan berwarna putih dan kental dengan volume cukup banyak telah muncul membasahi lantai tempat adegan percintaan barusan.

Walaupun demikian, permintaan Sakura dan Hinata ternyata sama saja. Mereka tidak ingin kekasihnya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih tersebut 'di dalam', dengan alasan yang sama pula.

Hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, karena mereka kini sudah menyalurkan semua rasa cinta dan sayang mereka pada gadis yang mereka cintai sepenuhnya.

Namun di sisi lain, Sasuke kini merasa puas karena sudah menyusul sahabat kuningnya yang sudah tancap gas duluan kemarin malam.

Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar menikmati waktu yang indah dan masa-masa bahagia bersama dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Akan tetapi, momen indah yang mereka rasakan hanya untuk selang waktu yang sebentar saja. Karena mereka tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan baru sebentar ini, sudah akan direnggut kembali dalam waktu yang singkat.

 **-TBC-**


	16. Amarah

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Terdengar suara-suara samar antara pria perak dengan pria merah.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya si perak

"Beres. Segala persiapan sudah terencana dengan rapi." Jawab si merah.

"Bagaimana dengan orang itu? Apakah kau sudah menemuinya?"

"Sudah, dan tidak mudah untuk bernegosiasi dengannya. Aku baru bisa membujuknya dengan tawaran yang tidak bisa dia tolak."

"Bagus! Kali ini kemenangan akan jadi milik kita, dan kedua samurai pengganggu itu akan 'tinggal nama' selamanya."

.  
Beberapa hari kemudian

Hinata sedang melakukan aktivitas rumah tangga walaupun dia dan Naruto belum menikah. Saat ini, dia sedang menjemur pakaian yang masih basah setelah dicuci.

Tanpa disadari, sejak tadi ada bayangan hitam dari tempat yang tak terlihat diluar sana, dan sedang mengamati aktivitas gadis cantik tersebut dengan seksama.

Salah satu kain yang terbuat dari bahan sutra yang lembut dan ringan tiba-tiba tertiup oleh angin.

" _Ah, aku harus mengejarnya_." Pikir Hinata.

Namun karena terlalu ringannya kain sutra yang diterbangkan angin tersebut, Hinata harus berlarian untuk mengejar hingga jarak yang agak lumayan dari mansion Konoha.

Usahanya dalam mengejar kain yang tertiup angin tersebut sepertinya akan membuahkan hasil. Pada akhirnya, kain yang tertiup angin tadi jatuh ke tanah. Hinata bersiap akan meraihnya, tiba tiba sesosok bayangan hitam muncul dari belakang Hinata,

dan...

Degggg... Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Naruto yang pada saat itu menunggu Hinata di dalam rumah, tiba-tiba merasakan ada suatu perasaan yang aneh di kepalanya.

 _"Apa mungkin Hinata...?"_

Kalimatnya pun terhenti dan segera mengecek keluar rumah, tempat dimana Hinata sedang menjemur pakaian.

Tidak ada siapapun!  
Itu yang dilihat oleh Naruto. Dimana wanita yang dicintainya itu? Perasaan yang tidak karuan telah merasuki pikiran Naruto.

Dia pun langsung melesat keluar mansion, mengelilingi seluruh kota Konoha, namun hasilnya NIHIL. Ia tidak mendapati dimanapun Hinata berada.

Hampir saja dia menyerah untuk mencari karena hampir seluruh Konoha dia telusuri, sampai pada suatu tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari Mansion Konoha tersebut, Naruto menemukan sehelai kain sutra milik keluarga Hyuga yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, dan juga benda lain yang amat dikenalnya.

 _"Sepasang sandal Hinata?"_

Ekspresi Naruto berubah total saat menemukan sepasang sandal Hinata. Dia benar-benar yakin dalam pikirannya, bahwa gadis yang dicintainya saat ini tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, atau bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan bahaya.

Diliputi amarah yang meledak di kepalanya, Naruto bersumpah akan melenyapkan mereka semua dari muka bumi ini. Ya, mereka semua yang terlibat dalam penculikan Hinata.

.  
Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di Konoha Mansion setelah mengantarkan Sakura berbelanja kebutuhan makanan, tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sahabat kuningnya yang dilihatnya seperti kerasukan iblis dari neraka.

Wajahnya memerah seperti darah, seakan-akan bersiap akan melukai, atau bahkan melenyapkan siapapun yang terbukti telah memisahkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa denganmu, Dobe? Mengapa wajahmu seperti darah yang mendidih?"

"AKU.. AKAN MENCARI SIAPAPUN YANG TELAH MEMISAHKAN HINATA DARI SISIKU...!"

Sebenarnya dalam diri Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin rasanya meledak, melepaskan semua beban dan rasa penyesalan yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Suara itu, Dobe. Suara mu yang sangat menakutkan itu. Tenanglah dulu dan ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku harus tenang? Pada saat ini aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Hinata. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia dilukai? AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU KEADAANNYA SAAT INI!"

Naruto pun menitikkan bulir-bulir air mata dari iris safirnya, yang sejak tadi ia tahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis.

Pada akhirnya dia tak kuasa menahan rasa penyesalannya. Dia benar-benar merasa dirinya adalah lelaki yang paling bodoh, yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga wanita yang sangat spesial bagi dirinya. Dan ironisnya dia harus kehilangan kekasihnya pada jarak yang masih terbilang cukup dekat dari posisi Naruto.

"Aku adalah laki-laki bodoh dan tidak berguna, Teme. Dia diculik dan entah dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Seharusnya aku ikut menjaganya diluar rumah saat dia sedang menjemur pakaian. Tapi aku malah tetap di dalam rumah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaganya dari jarak sedekat ini. Laki-laki macam apa aku ini." Naruto terus menyesali keadaan yang dia alami sambil terus terisak.

Sakura yang dari tadi kurang fokus mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kedua pria tersebut, akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa sahabatnya sudah tidak berada di mansion itu lagi. Sakura pun berlari menuju kamarnya, menangis dengan keras dan terus meneriakkan nama sahabatnya, karena begitu terpukul setelah tahu sahabatnya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Plakk...

Sebuah tamparan pada pipi Naruto yang tidak terlalu keras, dilayangkan oleh Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke mencoba untuk menyadarkan Naruto,

"Dobe, sejak kapan sahabatku begitu rapuh seperti ini? Sejak kapan dia terus menyesali dan meratapi tanpa henti? Aku tidak pernah punya sahabat yang LEMAH seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak kehilangan jati dirimu kan, Dobe?! Bahwa kau adalah seorang samurai, sama sepertiku!"

"Seorang samurai paling hebat sekalipun pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun dalam hidupnya. Tapi bukan berarti dari kesalahan yang sudah terlanjur terjadi itu, kemudian harus terpuruk dan terus menyesalinya."

"Mereka yang bisa bangkit dan segera memperbaiki dari kesalahan yang mereka lakukan, adalah mereka yang tidak kehilangan jati dirinya!"

Blarrr...

Kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke benar-benar menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa keterpurukan dan penyesalan yang amat dalam, yang sempat dia alami beberapa saat lalu.

"Terima kasih, Teme. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku akan pergi dan menjemput kekasihku!"

"Dengan siapa kau akan berangkat, Dobe? Rekan-rekan kita saat ini sedang menjalani misi pengawalan yang cukup jauh. Mereka sepertinya baru akan kembali beberapa hari lagi. Sementara keluarga Hinata dan Sakura juga sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Aku khawatir bagaimana perasaan Hiashi-sama saat mereka kembali ke sini."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Teme. Aku akan berangkat sendirian menjemput Hinata."

"Kau baka ya! Lawan yang kita hadapi kali ini berbeda dengan dua kejadian sebelumnya. Mereka jelas telah belajar dan telah merencanakan siasat terbusuk mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin berhadapan dengan kita secara langsung, pada akhirnya mereka berusaha untuk menarik kita ke dunia mereka. Dan aku yakin sekali bahwa ini adalah JEBAKAN."

"T-tapi Teme, kita juga tidak bisa berdiam diri di saat seperti ini. Semakin lama kita tidak segera bertindak, semakin lama pula mereka akan menyiksa Hinata. Dan itu sangat menyiksa batinku."

Sasuke sedang duduk termenung. Tak seberapa lama kemudian,

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu untuk menyelamatkan Hinata."

"T-Tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura, Teme. Dia juga butuh perlindunganmu. Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang berangkat sekaligus menjadi penebusan kesalahanku akibat kelalaian yang aku lakukan."

"Tidak. Aku akan memberikan pengertian kepada Sakura nantinya. Lagipula, rekan kita Lee sedang tidak mengikuti misi pengawalan beserta yang lainnya. Dia juga memutuskan untuk rehat. Sakura bisa bersamanya untuk sementara, demi keamanannya."

"Lagipula, mana tega aku membiarkan sahabat kuningku ini melangkah maju sendiri dan menantang bahaya yang jelas-jelas ada, demi kekasih yang dicintainya itu. Mana tega aku membiarkanmu masuk sendirian dalam jebakan mereka."

Naruto merasa terharu dengan pernyataan sahabat ravennya tersebut, kemudian tersenyum

"Arigatou, Teme. Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang selalu paham diriku."

"Apakah kau siap Teme? Karena mungkin saja ini adalah perjalanan terakhir kita sebagai seorang samurai."

"Cih, memangnya kenapa harus khawatir kalau ini perjalanan terakhir? Kau takut tidak bisa kembali lagi ya?"

"Huh, demi Hinata tentu saja aku akan ikhlas jika aku tidak bisa kembali pulang. Tapi aku masih yakin dengan janjiku padanya, bahwa aku tidak akan mati sebelum hidup bahagia bersamanya."

"Baiklah, Dobe. Semangatmu akhirnya kembali lagi. Aku senang."

"Ini akan menjadi perjalanan terakhir kita, Teme. Berjanjilah kali ini, mereka harus benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, kita atau mereka yang harus lenyap."

 **-TBC-**


	17. The Last Journey

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha

"Kumohon, Sakura-chan. Cobalah untuk mengerti kali ini saja. Aku bukannya pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku pergi sebentar untuk menolong sahabatmu, yang saat ini sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Kali ini saja aku minta tolong. Bersabarlah dan tunggu kedatanganku kembali di Konoha bersama dengan Naruto dan Hinata." Sasuke benar-benar harus berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya sejak kemarin malam.

"T-T-Tapi, Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar takut dengan perasaan ini. Aku hiks... takut sekali jika aku harus kehilanganmu. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak untuk melepasmu pergi, hiks."

"Hn, Kuatkanlah hati dan pikiranmu. Buang semua pikiran negatif yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Berdoalah selalu agar kami semua dapat kembali dengan selamat. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke akan berjanji kepada Haruno Sakura, bahwa aku akan kembali kepadamu. Percayalah dengan janjiku tersebut."

"Untuk sementara, selama aku pergi, tinggal-lah bersama Lee. Kau akan lebih aman bersamanya daripada harus sendirian di Mansion itu. Lee, aku minta tolong padamu. Jagalah Sakura dengan sebaik mungkin. Hingga aku kembali bersama Naruto, setelah menjemput Hinata."

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Aku pegang janjimu yang mengatakan akan kembali padamu setelah perjalananmu yang terakhir ini. Naruto, tolong selamatkan dan jemput sahabatku agar kita bisa bersama-sama lagi. Jaga dirimu dan tolong jaga pula Sasuke-kun."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Bawalah kedua kuda ini sebagai tunggangan kalian. Aku rasa kalian lebih membutuhkan ini." Lee menarik lembut dua ekor kuda yang selama ini digunakan oleh pasukan samurai Konoha dalam menjalankan misi.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun bersiap untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Dari kejauhan mereka berdua terlihat melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura sebagai salam perpisahan, untuk sementara?

-  
 _Flashback_

 _"Hei, Dobe. Masih ada_ _yang mengganjal pikiranku dari tadi. Apakah kau sudah tahu, kita harus menuju lokasi mana nantinya? Aku bahkan belum melihat orang suruhan Toneri yang mengirimkan surat ancaman ke kita dan menyuruh kita untuk datang ke markasnya."_

 _"Terlalu lama untuk menunggu kabar dari si brengsek itu, Teme. Aku sudah tahu dimana Hinata berada. Kau ingat kan waktu kita sedang perjalanan dari Osaka menuju Konoha, ketika kita mendapat serangan saat di hutan itu?"_

 _"J-jadi maksudmu, di sanalah tempat persembunyian mereka itu?"_

 _"Iya, aku yakin sekali Teme. Sewaktu kita sudah menghabisi hampir seluruh pasukan Toneri, aku sempat melihat dari kejauhan, seperti sebuah bangunan yang terhalangi oleh curamnya lembah di bawah hutan tersebut. Aku berani yakin, Hinata pasti ada di sana."_

 _"Baiklah, Dobe. Besok pagi kita harus berangkat. Jangan lupa untuk membawa seluruh senjata terbaikmu."_

 _"Teme, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu."_

 _"Hm? Apa itu?"_

 _"Jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bisa kembali lagi, berjanjilah kau harus kembali bersama dengan Hinata."_

 _"Kau bicara apa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan terus-terusan bahwa kau tidak akan mati begitu saja? Ayolah, kita harus yakin. Kita semua akan kembali bersama-sama lagi dan melenyapkan mereka semua."_

 _Flashback off_  
 _-_

"Perjalanan kira-kira memakan hampir dua hari, Teme. Ah, rasanya aku tidak ingin tidur dan tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti sama sekali, agar semakin cepat sampai dan menjemput Hime-ku."

"Baka, apa yang kau pikirkan itu? Saat kau nanti sudah berada di sarang musuh dengan kondisi tidak tidur, tidak makan dan tidak istirahat sama sekali, aku pastikan kau akan dibunuh dengan cepat."

.  
Di tempat lain

"Bangun dari mimpimu, Hinata." Seorang pria bersurai perak mengguyur segayung air dingin pada kepala seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang dari tadi memang belum sadarkan diri.

"Hahhhh, air dingin? Eh, dimana aku? Mengapa badanku tak bisa bergeraaa..k? Toneri?"

Hinata baru menyadari jika saat ini, dia menjadi tahanan dari pria tersebut. Tubuh, kaki dan tangannya sudah dalam posisi terikat kuat pada sebuah kursi. Hinata juga menyadari, jika posisinya sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Toneri, sebagai umpan untuk menggiring Naruto menuju markas persembunyiannya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya, permaisuriku. Buatlah dirimu nyaman ya untuk sementara, sampai pangeran kuningmu itu datang kemari, hahaha. Aku pastikan dia tidak akan kembali pulang ke Konoha, begitu dia sampai di sini."

"Tidak,tidak! Hiks, Naruto-kun pasti akan menjemputku dan kami akan kembali bersama-sama ke Konoha, hikss. Huuuu."

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu, cantik? Kau harus ingat ini adalah markasku, dan aku mengenal betul tempat ini. Aku pastikan dia akan meregang nyawa di tempat ini. Dan kau akan menyaksikannya sendiri, bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai akan mati di depan wajahmu sendiri."

"Ahh akan kupermudah saja, aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Jadilah permaisuriku, dan aku akan membiarkan kekasihmu tetap hidup. Atau kau memilih untuk menyaksikan sendiri, bagaimana kekasihmu akan mati tepat di depan wajahmu."

Hinata yang sebelumnya sudah menangis sesenggukan, kini dia makin tidak kuat lagi saat mendengar Toneri berniat menghabisi Naruto jika ia menolak dengan pilihan yang pertama.

"Hikss, Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku! Hiksss. Huuaaa."

"Membunuhmu? Haha. Jangan konyol, Hinata. Tidak akan ada kesenangan yang kuperoleh. Nyawamu itu sangat berharga dan akan semakin menarik, saat lelaki yang kau cintai sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Hiks. Kumohon, Toneri. Jangan bunuh Naruto-kun. Hikss. Aku tidak ingin seumur hidupku dihantui kematiannya, hikss."

"Cih. Kau lihat saja, Hinata. Memang pilihan itu lah yang paling menarik untuk saat ini, saat melihat kekasihmu kehilangan nyawanya secara mengenaskan dan gagal menyelamatkanmu. Dimana kegagalannya itu akan kau saksikan sendiri di depanmu."

"Sudah ya, Hinata. Aku harus meninggalkanmu sendiri. Nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi saat pangeranmu sudah sampai. Hahaha."

Disekap sendirian dalam keadaan terikat di kursi, di dalam ruangan yang sempit dan gelap. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah apabila kejadian terburuk harus ia saksikan sendiri. Ia hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap agar Naruto bisa menjemputnya dan pulang bersama-sama. Ia terus berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Kami-sama, hiks. k-kumohon beri kekuatan lebih pada Naruto-kun agar bisa menyelamatkanku dan pulang bersama-sama, hiks. A-aku sangat mencintainya. hiks. Kami-sama, tolong jagalah Naruto-kun untukku."

Karena harus menanggung beban pikiran yang begitu berat, Hinatapun kembali pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

 _ **-**_ **TBC-**


	18. Bersiap Menatap Kematian

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

-  
Sore hari di sebuah hutan belantara.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan selama hampir dua hari, mau tidak mau mereka harus kembali lagi pada titik yang sama, setelah beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Masih segar di ingatan Naruto dan Sasuke, bahwa mereka telah menghabisi banyak nyawa dari pasukan Toneri-Sasori saat itu.

Apakah ini karma bagi mereka? Dimana saat ini posisi sedang berbalik. Kali ini, mereka yang sedang berada di ujung kematian.

Apapun itu, mereka sudah bertekad dari awal sejak berangkat dari Konoha. Mereka ikhlas jika menerima takdir apapun setelah perjalanan terakhir yang mereka lalui ini, benar-benar selesai.

"Tuh, Teme. Bangunan tersembunyi yang tidak begitu terlihat dari atas sini. Kita harus menyusuri lembah ini dan turun menuju apa yang ada di dalam sana."

"Aku mengerti, Dobe. Berarti kuda-kuda ini sudah tidak bisa kita gunakan lagi. Kita harus berjalan kaki dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan di awal."

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati dengan menuruni lembah yang cukup curam, berharap keberadaan mereka tidak sampai diketahui dulu.

Selesai menuruni lembah, mereka sampai di posisi bawah lembah dan sudah mulai mendekati pintu masuk pada markas rahasia tersebut.

Di depan pintu masuk, mereka melihat dua orang berukuran besar sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar, dan diduga adalah penjaganya.

Bukan masalah besar bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka mengendap-endap dari arah belakang tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sama sekali.

Setelah berdiri tepat di belakang kedua penjaga yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu masuk, kedua samurai menempelkan masing-masing katana mereka pada leher kedua penjaga itu, berencana untuk menggorok leher keduanya.

Jrasshhhh..!

Dan terputuslah leher kedua penjaga itu.

Merasa tidak ada yang menjaga lagi di pintu depan, mereka pun masuk dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbisik pelan pada Naruto,

"Oi, Dobe. Aku ada usul. Bagaimana kalau kita lebih baik mencoba menghindari semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak bertatapan langsung dengan anak buah Toneri. Akan sangat merepotkan apabila kita harus menghabisi mereka dulu sebelum kita sampai ke tempat Hinata disekap."

"Lebih baik kita langsung saja mencari tempat Hinata saat ini berada dan berusaha menghindari anak buah Toneri sebanyak mungkin. Aku mengandalkan insting mu, Dobe. Insting pendeteksi keberadaan musuh sepertinya harus kau aktifkan lagi di posisi sekarang."

"Usul yang bagus, Teme. Baiklah. Aku akan coba menggunakan 'radar' di kepalaku ini, supaya kita bisa terhindar dari peperangan langsung."

Berkat insting kuat yang dimiliki Naruto tersebut, dia dan Sasuke dapat meminimalisir kemungkinan bertatapan langsung dengan anak buah Toneri. Dengan gerakan pelan dan sangat hati-hati, mereka menuju lokasi yang diyakini oleh insting Naruto, bahwa tempat tersebut adalah tempat di mana Hinata berada.

Namun perasaan Naruto sedikit aneh, karena tempat yang sudah dia duga sebagai tempat penyekapan Hinata tersebut, justru malah mengarah keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Dan sekarang, mereka kembali lagi ke dalam hutan belantara yang sangat gelap. Dan haripun juga mulai gelap.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan mengandalkan insting mereka dalam kegelapan tersebut. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, tampak terlihat samar-samar beberapa cahaya dari kejauhan. Merekapun bergegas mendekati arah cahaya tersebut.

Tampak ada sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut. Dan di sekelilingnya ditancapkan beberapa obor yang menyala pada batang pohon sebagai penerangnya.

Lagi lagi insting Naruto tak salah. Tetapi sayangnya, kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang yang sangat ingin mereka lenyapkan dari muka Bumi ini.

Ia pun menampakkan diri dari balik pintu gubuk kecil tersebut dan kemudian langsung bertatapan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Toneri pun memberikan sambutan selamat datangnya.

"Aisatsu, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. Wah, aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika umpan yang sudah aku tebar ini, justru berhasil memancing dua ekor ikan besar sekaligus. Bukan hanya satu ekor saja seperti yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya."

"Selain itu, aku benar-benar terkesan dengan kalian. Aku tak mengira jika kalian bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan markas rahasiaku. Padahal aku belum mengirimkan petunjuk sama sekali."

"Aku benar-benar merasa terhormat bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan dua samurai terbaik Konoha yang gosipnya, kisah keduanya sudah melegenda. Hehehe, membunuh keduanya justru akan membuat kisahku menjadi lebih melegenda lagi."

"Kau! Keparat kau! Kau akan menerima akibatnya karena sudah mencari masalah denganku." Hardik Naruto tanpa rasa takut.

"Fufufufu, kau sudah lupa berada di mana saat ini, Naruto-san? Saat ini, kau sudah tidak berada di Konoha. Ini adalah daerahku dan aku yang lebih memiliki keuntungan disini. Kau seharusnya tidak sepercaya diri itu. Apalagi pintu kematian dan neraka tampaknya sudah memanggil-manggil namamu dari tadi."

"Kalian tahu, aku sangat membenci samurai karena mereka selalu menjadi pengganggu saat aku membelot mendukung Amerika. Tapi, aku lebih membenci kalian karena menggangguku untuk mendapatkan Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah aku 'kejar' dari dulu bersama Sasori."

"Aah, tak lupa aku juga akan mempermudah urusan kita ini, Naruto. Aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Buang saja senjatamu, pulanglah dengan damai bersama sahabatmu itu, dan ikhlaskan kekasihmu."

"Atau kau mau cara yang sulit dan menyakitkan bagi dirimu dan bagi Hinata-mu ini. Kau akan mati dengan cara mengenaskan, dengan disaksikan langsung oleh gadis yang kau cintai ini!"

Jrenggg...

Toneri membukakan pintu gubuk tersebut hingga terbuka sempurna dan tampak jelas di mata Naruto bahwa gadis yang dicintainya itu sedang terikat pada bagian tubuh, tangan dan kakinya di sebuah kursi kayu dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Hinata masih pingsan rupanya.

"H-Hinata? Hinnaatttaaaa!"  
Naruto benar-benar terpukul.

"Hoi, bangunlah. Kekasihmu sudah sampai di sini dan dia bersiap menjemputmu, kalau masih hidup tentunya."

Toneri kembali menyiramkan air dingin untuk membangunkan Hinata.

Tak tahan melihat perlakuan Toneri terhadap Hinatanya, Naruto sudah akan bersiap menghabisi Toneri.

Baru beberapa langkah akan mendekati Toneri, langkah Naruto dihentikan akibat kemunculan beberapa sosok orang yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Munculah sekitar selusin ninja bayaran, yang tugasnya memang disewa untuk membunuh targetnya.

"Gawat. Ini sangat gawat, Dobe."

.  
Hinata segera tersadar kembali akibat air dingin yang diguyurkan oleh Toneri di kepala gadis bersurai Indigo tersebut. Samar-samar matanya mulai terbuka kembali. Dan apa yang Hinata takutkan, hampir akan terjadi.

Matanya tampak jelas sedang melihat sosok laki-laki yang amat ia cintai bersama sahabatnya, sedang dikepung oleh selusin ninja pembunuh bayaran.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi Hinata, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana akibat ikatan yang menjeratnya di kursi kayu tersebut.

Ia hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis dengan kencang.

"NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE! Hiks, hiks. Huuu..."

Naruto yang sebelumnya hanya fokus pada keberadaan ninja-ninja yang sudah mengelilinginya, tiba-tiba tersentak dengan teriakan wanita yang sangat ia cintai di hadapannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana Naruto-san, kau sudah puas bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu? Buatlah segalanya jadi mudah. Aku yakin bahwa kaupun tidak ingin jika kekasihmu harus menderita tekanan mental sepanjang sisa umurnya nanti, setelah melihat kematianmu di depan wajahnya langsung. Hehehe, jadi apa jawabanmu atas pilihanku tadi?"

"Ck. Aku beri contoh mudah saja buatmu. Ketika ada seseorang sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah masalah kehidupan. Kemudian, akan selalu muncul dua pilihan 'di hadapannya'. Pilihan pertama adalah menghindari masalah dan lari dari kenyataan. Pilihan kedua adalah menerima dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghadapi masalah yang dialami seseorang itu."

"Ini sama saja dengan pilihan yang kau sebutkan tadi. Dan sudah jelas pilihan pertama hanya berlaku bagi pengecut yang tidak mau menghadapi sebuah masalah. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku Uzumaki Naruto, bukanlah seorang PENGECUT!"

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Naruto, mendadak merasa tenang dan merasakan adanya secercah harapan dari sorot mata kekasihnya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, semoga Kami-sama melindungimu."

 **-TBC-**


	19. Darah Ini Semakin Mendidih

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Mendengar pernyataan mantap dari Naruto, hanya dibalas tawa tak lucu dari Toneri.

"Fufufu, hahaha. Oke, aku paham sekarang. Kau bukanlah seorang pengecut, tapi sayangnya kau terlalu bodoh dalam mengambil pilihan. Karena kau baru saja memilih untuk menciptakan permainan kematianmu sendiri. Ini akan semakin menarik, karena bisa membuat darah akan mendidih. Hahaha."

"Keh, asal kau tahu saja, masih ada satu janji kepada Hinata yang belum aku penuhi. Malam ini dia akan menyaksikannya sendiri pembuktian janjiku itu."

"Fufufu. Kau ini sungguh lucu, Naruto. Untuk orang yang sudah bersiap akan menghadapi kematiannya, kau masih bisa saja membual. Sudah mau mati masih banyak bicara. Tak perlu lama-lama lagi, bunuh mereka berdua!"  
Perintah Toneri kepada seluruh ninja bayarannya untuk segera membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau siap, Teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman.

Serangan ninja yang datang bertubi-tubi ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, dengan susah payah mereka hindari. Mulai dari lemparan kunai, shuriken hingga sabetan pedang juga mengarah ke kedua pemuda tersebut.

Sriiingg! Jrosshhh! Jluubb!

Satu orang tumbang terkena tebasan Sasuke, diikuti dengan satu korban selanjutnya yang ambruk dengan bersimbah darah.

Criiinggg! Jrasshh! Crosshhh!

Dua orang meregang nyawa langsung di tangan Naruto.

Ada beberapa serangan musuh yang mencederai bagian kaki dan tangan, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto karena serangan balasan dari ninja bayaran tersebut datang secara bertubi-tubi.

Brakkk! Jlebbb! Craashhh!

"Guwahhh!"

"Aahhhk!"

"Haaaaaggh!"

Satu persatu ninja pembunuh bayaran tersebut harus meregang nyawa, disertai suara jeritan yang terdengar mengenaskan saat mereka akan kehilangan nyawa.

Hinata yang tak kuasa melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata, dan terus memanjatkan doa untuk kedua 'jagoan' tersebut.

Bruukkk!

Orang terakhir dari pasukan ninja tersebut akhirnya tumbang.

"Hahh Hehh Hahh..." nafas tak beraturan mulai muncul dari kedua Samurai Konoha tersebut. Mereka juga mengalami luka-luka pada beberapa bagian tubuh, walaupun hitungannya masih tergolong luka yang belum serius.

"Kita jarang dilukai seperti ini, Teme. Ini benar-benar situasi yang berbeda dari misi kita selama ini sebagai samurai. Benar-benar perjalanan terakhir."

"Selamat-selamat! Kalian lolos dari tahap pertama, namun jangan senang dulu, karena tahap berikutnya akan lebih menarik dan lebih membuat darah kalian lebih mendidih. Aku juga menyiapkan kejutan tambahan."

"Hei, kemarilah!"

Sesosok pria dengan perawakan sangat tinggi, badan kekar dan warna kulit keabu-abuan muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan. Wajahnya juga menyimpan aura pembunuh.

"Kisame?" Naruto dan Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa lawan yang dihadapi kali ini juga merupakan mantan samurai terbaik di Jepang, namun membelot menjadi pengkhianat negara. Sama seperti Toneri dan Sasori karena sifat keserakahan terhadap harta dan kekuasaan di pemerintahan.

Tangan kirinya membawa pedang berukuran besar yang dililit oleh kain putih. Dan tangan kanannya sedang menggendong sebuah karung berwarna coklat berukuran besar pada bahunya. Tampak dari dalam karung tersebut muncul gerakan-gerakan seperti meronta dan menendang.

Diletakkannya karung tersebut di dekat Toneri. Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar penasaran apa isi dalam karung tersebut. Mereka sudah menduga pasti di dalamnya adalah manusia yang sedang memberontak, dan ingin segera keluar.

"Ini kejutan kalian!"

Jrenggg...

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke langsung terbelalak ketika melihat sosok yang berada di dalam karung yang dibawa oleh Kisame tadi, ternyata adalah Sakura!

Hinata yang masih dalam posisi duduk terikat pada kursi di sebelahnya langsung menangis dan berteriak, ketika harus melihat kenyataan bahwa sahabat masa kecilnya harus bergabung dengannya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama harus mengalami siksaan batin terhebat. Siksaan yang teramat dalam, karena dipaksa untuk menyaksikan kekasih mereka yang sedang bertarung dan mempertaruhkan nyawa, demi mereka.

"SAKURA-CHAN. Hiks, hiks huaaaa.. Mengapa?! Hiks, Mengapa kau harus ikut terlibat dalam situasi ini, Sakura? Hiks."

Sakura dimasukkan dalam karung coklat berukuran besar. Dalam keadaan terikat tali yang kuat pada bagian dada, perut, tangan dan kakinya. Serta mulutnya juga disumpal dengan sebuah kain berwarna putih. Pemandangan yang benar-benar mengerikan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Badannya langsung terasa lemas dan jantungnya seakan mau copot.

'Bagaimana bisa?' Itulah pertanyaan yang langsung muncul dalam otaknya.

Kekasih yang awalnya dia percayakan pada rekannya di Konoha agar keselamatannya terjaga, bagaimana mungkin malah harus bergabung di sini?

-  
 _Flashback_

 _"Ayo masuk, Sakura-chan. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri."_

 _"Arigatou, Lee"_

 _Saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah, ternyata ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka_ _dari tadi._

 _Bledagg!_

 _Lee yang masuk terlebih dahulu, mendadak dipukul oleh pedang besar berbalut kain putih dari belakang._

 _Mengenai bagian belakang leher, Lee roboh seketika dan tak sadarkan diri._

 _Sakura yang dibelakang Lee langsung terkaget dan shock. Belum sempat Sakura berteriak, mulutnya langsung dibekap dan pandangannya menjadi gelap._

 _Flashback off_  
 _-_

"Bagaimana kejutan dariku, Sasuke-san? Benar-benar bisa membuat darahmu semakin mendidih kan? Hahaha. Saat ini kalian berdua harusnya senang, karena kalian semua sudah ditemani dengan kekasih-kekasih yang kalian cintai di hadapan kalian. Mereka akan bersiap menjadi saksi mata, ketika kalian sudah menjadi mayat."

"Bedebah kau, Toneri! Hn, jika aku memang harus kehilangan nyawa di sini, maka kau harus ikut bersamaku dan kita memasuki pintu neraka bersama-sama."

Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat Sasuke terus menatapnya. Karena posisi mulutnya disumpal dengan kain ia hanya bisa menangis dalam hatinya. Air matanya jatuh dengan derasnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sendu, kekasih yang ia cintai tersebut harus bergabung dengannya. Dalam sebuah 'pertunjukan' yang sudah dirancang oleh seorang psikopat dan pengkhianat negara, lebih tepatnya.

 **-TBC-**


	20. Dying

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

 _Flashback : Konoha, 24 jam sebelumnya._

 _"Lee, Lee, Bangunlah! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi sembari mencoba menyadarkan Lee yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, setelah dipukul seseorang dari belakang_.

 _"S-Sakura? Sakura-chan. Siallll! Aku gagal melindunginya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Aku membuat kekasihnya diculik seseorang."_

 _"Siapa seseorang itu, Lee? Coba jernihkan dulu ingatanmu."_

 _"Aku masih mengingatnya walau samar-samar, Kakashi-sama. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan dia menggunakan pedang besar dibalut kain putih. Pedang itulah yang dipukulkan dari belakang saat aku masuk ke dalam rumahku."_

 _"Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka kembali ke dalam hutan belantara. Tempat dimana kita pernah diserang oleh ratusan musuh, saat menjalankan tugas pengawalan dua keluarga bangsawan dari Osaka. Mereka berdua nekat kembali ke tempat itu, untuk menyelamatkan Hinata yang sudah diculik terlebih dahulu."_

 _"Pedang besar? Kain putih? Jangan-jangan ini... Gawat! Lee, Kiba, Shika, Gaara, Shino, Choji, dan Sai. Kita harus segera bergerak. Kita harus segera menolong Sasuke dan Naruto. Aku tahu dimana persembunyiannya. Semoga kita tidak terlambat. Kita berangkat saat ini juga!"_

 _Flashback off_

.  
"Ini gawat, Teme. Mental kita sudah terkuras banyak gara-gara Sakura juga ada di hadapan kita. Sementara kekuatan kita juga sudah berkurang, setelah bertarung dengan para ninja tadi."

"Aku tahu, Dobe. Saat ini, di hadapan kita, kita harus bersiap melawannya pula. Orang ini sebelum membelot dan berkhianat terhadap negaranya, merupakan salah satu samurai terbaik Jepang."

"Kita harus mengatur siasat untuk melawannya, Teme. Kita tidak bisa asal-asalan dalam menyerang."

"Hmm. Baiklah, aku yang akan menjadi umpannya, Dobe. Dan kau adalah eksekutornya. Lakukan serangan yang bisa membuat dia roboh langsung agar kita tidak sampai kewalahan."

"Aku ada ide, Teme. Dia selalu memegang pedang itu. Aku tahu pedang itu tidak mungkin dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh kita. Maka aku akan berencana menyerang kedua pergelangan tangannya langsung. Kedua tangannya yang memegang pedang tersebut menurutku adalah titik vital kelemahan dia. Ini masih sebatas teori dan sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk melukai tangannya."

"Bagus, Dobe. Berarti kita punya sebuah strategi."

Toneri pun memotong percakapan kedua samurai Konoha tersebut.

"Hei kalian berdua, sudah puas mengatur siasatnya? Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama."

"Bunuh mereka berdua!"

Kisame pun maju dengan cepat melakukan serangan pertama.

Kemudian Sasuke yang memang menjadikan dirinya sebagai pengecoh, juga membalas maju untuk menyerang.

Bledagg...

Pedang besar yang dipegang oleh Kisame diayunkan dengan sangat cepat ke arah Sasuke. Sangat tipis dan hampir mengenai Sasuke

"Tadi hampir saja kena. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Setelah serangannya kepada Sasuke tidak tepat sasaran, tiba-tiba dari belakang Kisame muncul seorang samurai lainnya yang memang posisinya disini adalah sebagai eksekutor. Naruto sudah siap dengan katananya, bermaksud menebas pergelangan tangan Kisame yang memegang pedang besar tersebut.

"Hiaaaaahhh!" Naruto berteriak saat akan melancarkan serangan ke tangan Kisame.

Daakkk!

Serangan Naruto ditahan dengan mudah oleh Kisame. Pedang besarnya segera digunakan sebagai tameng dan perisai untuk menutupi titik vitalnya.

"Heh. Bermaksud menyerang tanganku rupanya. Kuberitahu ya, itu trik murahan yang selalu dipakai oleh lawan-lawanku dan tidak mungkin berhasil karena aku sudah terlalu hafal."

"Kalian berdua disebut samurai legendaris Konoha? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Butuh 100 tahun lagi untuk kalian berlatih dan bisa menyamai kemampuanku." Kisame benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan mental Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi kedua samurai Konoha juga sudah paham ucapan itu hanya untuk menjatuhkan mental lawan.

"Baiklah. Jika tidak bisa tangan, berarti KAKI!" Sasuke tiba-tiba menemukan ide untuk menyerang kakinya dan melesat dengan cepat untuk menyerang. Sasuke sengaja menjatuhkan diri sambil menyeret badannya.

Kisame yang memang sudah menunggu serangan Sasuke, kemudian hanya melompati badan Sasuke yang akan menyerang kakinya. Ketika Kisame melompat, pedangnya dikibaskan dengan keras dan menyerang tangan kiri Sasuke.

Jrashhh...

Pedang kisame dengan seketika memutuskan tangan kiri Sasuke. Mulai dari bagian ujung jari hingga sikunya sudah terbelah dan terlepas dalam sekejap.

"Temmeeeeee...!"

"Sasuukeeee!" Hinata berteriak dengan kencang sekali.

Sementara Sakura tetap tidak bisa berteriak karena sumpalan pada mulutnya. Ini semakin menyiksanya. Dia ingin sekali berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Tapi apa daya, ia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Hanya sekedar berteriak saja ia tak mampu. Bulir bulir air mata semakin deras menurun dari kelopak mata Sakura.

Guwahhh..! Haaaagghh..!

Sasuke langsung berteriak kesakitan, saat dia mengetahui hanya tinggal satu tangan yang tersisa dan masih dia miliki.

"Bajingan! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka harus terluka seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Ia juga melihat banyaknya cucuran darah yang keluar dari bagian tangannya yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Satu hal yang ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana jika ia tidak dapat bertahan lagi karena kehabisan darah. Tapi di pikiran Sasuke hanya ada nama Sakura, sehingga ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit luar biasa, yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Hehehe. Yang berikutnya adalah tangan kananmu, bocah." Kisame menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dengan badan masih tergeletak lemas, karena kehilangan banyak darah. Ia sudah bersiap akan menerima tebasan pedang Kisame untuk menghilangkan satu-satunya tangan yang tersisa.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, Naruto yang wajahnya sudah semerah darah dan seolah-olah seperti kembali dirasuki iblis, sedang menggenggam katananya yang memunculkan kilatan cahaya terus-menerus dan memunculkan kepulan asap yang muncul dari ujung katananya.

 **"Beraninya kau sudah melukai sahabatku sampai sekarat! Terimalah balasanku, brengsek!"**

Sekali lagi, Kisame sudah siap menahan serangan Naruto dengan menggunakan pedang besarnya sebagai perisai.

Prangggg...!

Kisame terbelalak, matanya tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Pedang besarnya hancur berkeping-keping setelah menerima serangan pedang Naruto. Hancur seperti gelas yang dijatuhkan dari sebuah ketinggian. Kali ini ia hanya bisa pasrah, karena sudah tidak memiliki senjata lagi.

"Dan ini sebagai balasan atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada HINATA dan SAKURA!" Heahhhhhh!

Jlesshhhh..!

Ujung pedang Naruto menembus jantung Kisame, dimana jantung tersebut sampai ikut terbawa pada ujung pedang Naruto. Tampak pada ujung pedang Naruto yang menembus punggung Kisame, dan di ujung pedang itu, terlihat sebuah jantung yang menempel.

Toneri sampai gemetar ketakutan melihat adegan mengerikan di depan matanya. Melihat orang terbaik yang dia sewa untuk membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke, malah harus meregang nyawa dari orang yang seharusnya dihabisi.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menuju Toneri.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan aku, keparat!"

 **-TBC-**


	21. Di Ujung Kematian

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Naruto yang masih dibakar dengan amarah hebat, sedang berjalan mendekati Toneri.

Namun sayangnya, kekuatan fisik Naruto sudah sangat terkuras sejak pertarungan dengan para ninja bayaran, hingga pertarungan dengan Kisame.

Itu belum diperparah dengan tekanan mental yang harus dirasakan oleh Naruto, saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya harus menjadi saksi pertarungannya. Dia tidak ingin mati secara konyol di depan Hinata.

Dengan kondisi fisik dan mental yang sudah berkurang drastis, Naruto tidak mampu untuk melakukan gerakan dan serangan sekejap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia hanya bisa berjalan biasa, ketika menghampiri seseorang yang ingin dia lenyapkan saat itu juga.

Toneri yang awalnya tampak ketakutan, namun dia segera menyadari bahwa Naruto yang berada di depannya, sudah tidak mungkin untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Toneri dapat mencium peluang emas yang sudah berada di depan mata. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharganya untuk membunuh kedua samurai terbaik Konoha tersebut.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari kantong celananya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menembak kaki kanan Naruto, bermaksud untuk mencegah Naruto agar tidak semakin mendekat pada posisinya.

Dooorrr..!

Tembakan pertama tadi tidak dirasakan sama sekali oleh Naruto. Walau kaki kanannya sedang cedera akibat tertembak, Naruto tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Dia tetap melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati Toneri.

Dooorrr..!

Tembakan kedua yang dilepaskan oleh Toneri, telah mengarah pada lengan kanan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam pedangnya.  
Namun, tembakan kali ini, kembali tidak dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Pedang Naruto masih tergenggam dengan erat pada tangannya, meskipun lengannya cedera akibat tertembak peluru. Dengan kondisi lengan dan kaki yang sudah terluka seperti itu, Naruto masih tetap berjalan ke arah Toneri. Seakan-akan tubuh samurai tersebut telah dilapisi oleh besi yang tak kasat mata.

"Hen-Hentikannn, Toneri! Hiks, Kau bisa membunuhnya. Hiks. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihatnya, hikss. Kami-sama, kumohon lindungilah Naruto-kun. Huuuu."

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan apa yang dia lihat. Laki-laki yang dicintainya itu harus menerima dua kali tembakan yang dilepaskan dari pistol yang dipegang oleh Toneri.

Hinata tidak tahu sampai kapan Naruto dapat bertahan, jika terus-terusan menerima 'timah panas' tersebut. Dia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya.

"Cih. Sebenarnya tubuhmu ini terbuat dari apa, Naruto? Bahkan peluru saja tidak mempan untuk menghentikanmu."

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dengan organ di dalam tubuhmu itu? Hahaha, mari kita lihat apakah jantungmu juga bisa 'menahan' peluru ini."

Kemudian, terjadilah tembakan yang ketiga dari pistol tersebut.

Duooorrrr...!

Jreebbb...

Tembakan yang dilepaskan Toneri kali ini, tepat mengarah ke arah dada sebelah kiri Naruto. Entah peluru itu memang tepat mengenai jantungnya atau meleset beberapa centimeter dari letak jantung.

Yang jelas, tembakan ketiga ini pada akhirnya telah menghentikan langkah Naruto dan membuatnya agak terjatuh, dengan posisi kedua lututnya menumpu pada tanah.

Aaakkhh! Guwaahhh!

Muncul semburan darah segar dalam jumlah besar dari mulut Naruto. Sudah pasti organ dalamnya ada yang terluka serius.

Ekspresi dari wajah Naruto setelah menerima tembakan terakhir, benar-benar menjadi kosong dan datar. Entah apa maksudnya, apakah seperti ini yang dinamakan sekarat dan di ujung kematian?

Tubuh Hinata semakin lemas ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti sudah kehilangan sebagian nyawanya, dan hal yang mengerikan ini harus ia saksikan tepat di hadapannya sendiri.

Sakura hanya bisa mendoakan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu, dalam sebuah tangisan yang tidak bersuara.

"Na-Naruto-kun, hiks. Bertahanlah demi aku, hiks."

Toneri benar benar bahagia. Kemenangan besar menanti di depannya. Uzumaki Naruto terlihat seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Sementara Uchiha Sasuke terkulai lemas di tanah dan tak berdaya akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

"Jadi, beginikah akhir dari perjalanan Samurai Legendaris Konoha? Hehehe. Benar-benar ironis. Kau lihat itu, Hinata? Hahaha, inilah saat yang paling menyenangkan. Tak lama lagi, kau akan menyaksikan kematian kekasih samuraimu itu!"

"Hiks. Bunuh saja aku, Toneri. Kumohon, jangan bunuh Naruto-kun! Hiks, hiks, huuuu."

"Tenanglah, Hinata sayang. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Membunuhmu tidak akan memberikan kepuasan sama sekali. Hei, Uzumaki Naruto! Kau beruntung karena kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku bunuh. Aku akan segera membebaskan penderitaan dan siksaan dalam tubuhmu itu."

"Ada kalimat terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan, sebelum kau meninggalkan kehidupan ini?"

Setelah mendengar kalimat Toneri yang terakhir, Naruto langsung menutup matanya. Mencoba bermeditasi dan memusatkan pikirannya pada satu nama yang selalu dia ingat, yang akan selalu ada secara terus-menerus terngiang dalam pikirannya : 'Hinata'.

Memikirkan nama sang kekasih, begitu hangat dan menentramkan pikiran alam bawah sadarnya. 'Hinata Hinata Hinata', dan terus menerus terdengar nyaring. Rasanya dia ingin segera menghampiri gadis yang ia cintai itu. Namun bagaimana bisa dia lakukan di saat kondisi sekarat seperti ini.

Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang dengan keadaan mata masih tertutup dan mengatakan kalimat terakhir seperti yang diminta Toneri.

"Toneri, kau..." Naruto sempat menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Eh?" Toneri terheran-heran dengan ucapan Naruto.  
"Cepat katakan, sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu!"

Naruto kembali mengulangi kalimat terakhirnya dengan lambat.  
"To-Toneri, kau.. KAULAH YANG AKAN MATI!" Heeahhh!

Jreesssssshh...!

Ketika mengakhiri kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan, secara tiba-tiba Naruto menghunus pedang yang masih berada di tangan kanannya.

Dia menebas langsung bagian leher Toneri, sehingga memisahkan bagian kepala dan tubuhnya. Tubuh pengkhianat negara dan seorang psikopat itu ambruk seketika dan bersimbah darah.

Naruto benar-benar merasa amat lega karena masih sempat-sempatnya untuk bermeditasi memusatkan pikiran alam bawah sadarnya, sehingga memperoleh kekuatan tambahan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Padahal kondisinya tadi seperti sedang sekarat.

Tak berselang lama, datanglah rekan bejat Toneri yang dari tadi memang belum memunculkan wajahnya.

Ya, Sasori yang sebelumnya masih menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di markas mereka, pada akhirnya menyusul memasuki medan perang. Dia menggantikan rekannya yang sudah meregang nyawa duluan.

"To-Toneri! Sialan, Kurang ajar kalian." Sasori benar benar tersentak melihat rekannya mati dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Baiklah. Karena rekanku tidak dapat mengakhiri ini, maka aku-lah yang akan melakukannya. Aku yang akan menghabisi kalian berdua."

"Ah, Sakura sayang. Ada kau disini rupanya. Kasihan sekali, mulutmu sedang disumpal rupanya. Jangan khawatir, akan kubukakan."

Sasori membuka kain yang menyumpal di mulut Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa berteriak, terutama saat kekasih di hadapanmu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi."

"Jangan, kumohon. Jangan lukai Sasuke-kun lagi, hikss."

"Aku tidak akan melukainya, Sakura. Malah aku akan menghilangkan semua lukanya dan membebaskan nyawanya."

"Tapi pertama-tama, akan aku habisi dulu Uzumaki yang sudah sekarat ini."

Naruto sendiri masih dalam keadaan terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, setelah serangan terakhirnya yang menghabisi Toneri. Kekuatannya benar-benar habis, pikirannya kosong dan badannya seakan-akan tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali.

"Jangaannnn, hiks." Hinata masih saja memohon.

Melihat sahabatnya berada dalam posisi akan ditembak lagi, entah mengapa Sasuke bisa bangkit untuk berdiri lagi. Sasuke berlari menuju posisi Naruto dan bermaksud untuk menjadi 'tameng' bagi Naruto.

Doorrr...!

Peluru sudah ditembakkan, dan Sasuke segera meloncat di depan Naruto.

Jleebbbb...

Peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Sasori mengenai bagian perut Sasuke agak ke kanan. Entah mengenai organ livernya atau tidak. Namun yang jelas, Sasuke tengah merasakan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang sangat hebat.

Giahhhhh! Aaaaagghhhhh!

Dua kali sudah Sasuke dibuat berteriak dan mengerang dengan sangat keras, setelah sebelumnya kehilangan tangan kirinya.

"Sasuke-kunnnn! Tidaaaaakkkkkk!" Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Heheheh, benar-benar manis melihat tingkah laku kalian. Rupanya saling melindungi dan menjadi tameng bagi temannya. Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kubunuh saja kalian sekaligus."

Sasori mengambil pistol milik Toneri yang tergeletak di sebelah mayatnya. Kali ini ia menggenggam dua pistol di tangan kanan dan kiri. Dia bermaksud akan menghabisi Naruto dan Sasuke dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto dan Sasuke."

"NARUTO-KUN!"  
"SASUKE-KUN!"

Kedua teriakan ini, mungkin adalah kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata dan Sakura kepada kedua pemuda samurai yang sama-sama terlihat sedang sekarat.

Sepertinya, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dengan kondisi mereka saat ini. Mereka harus bersiap untuk menerima serangan terakhir dari peluru yang akan menghujam tubuh mereka.

.

.  
Siuuttt... Jrasssssh...!

Tak disangka-sangka, ketika Sasori sudah hampir menekan pelatuk kedua pistol di tangannya, ada sebuah pedang yang dilempar dengan sangat cepat dan akurat. Menembus dengan kasar pada bagian tengah, tepat di antara kedua mata Sasori hingga pedang tersebut menembus pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Sasori pun roboh seketika, menyusul Toneri.

Sasuke-lah yang menghabisinya. Dengan kekuatan terakhir dan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang masih dia miliki, dia lemparkan pedangnya yang dari tadi masih setia tergenggam pada tangan kanannya. Dia lemparkan tepat di antara kedua mata Sasori.

"Selamat datang di neraka, brengsek!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

.  
Masalah kembali datang. Seluruh anak buah dan pasukan Toneri-Sasori, yang keluar dari markas rahasia dan bergegas menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sangat cepat. Terlihat, kurang lebih tiga puluh orang sedang berlari sambil membawa senjata-senjata tajam pada tangan mereka.

"Segera habisi mereka! Mereka telah membunuh Toneri-sama dan Sasori-sama!" Teriak salah satu orang di kerumunan tersebut.

"G-g-gawaatt. Seper-tinya i-ini akan berakhir." Ucapan sasuke yang terbata-bata, seakan sudah pasrah dengan takdir.

"Kyaaaaa!"  
Sakura dan Hinata juga sepertinya sudah pasrah.

.

.

Dakkk! Brakkk! Jrashhhh! Jleebbb!

Guwaghhh! Aaahhhh! Hiaaahh! Uuooggh!

Sekawanan pasukan Toneri dan Sasori yang sedang berlarian, bermaksud akan menghabisi Naruto dan Sasuke, tiba-tiba semuanya tewas dalam waktu sekejap.

Tak disangka-sangka, bala bantuan yang sejak dari tadi mereka tunggu, pada akhirnya benar-benar datang.

Kakashi dan pasukannya sampai di tempat itu, melenyapkan semua musuh yang tersisa. Kehadiran mereka hanya beberapa saat lebih awal, sebelum kejadian yang paling buruk benar-benar hampir terjadi.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Kalian semua tidak apa-apa?"

"Hiksss. Yokatta, Kakashi-san, hikss. Hampir saja kami harus melihat kedua kekasih yang kami cintai, akan pergi meninggalkan kami, hikss." Lirih Hinata

"Hiks, T-terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami, Kakashi-san dan semuanya." Imbuh Sakura

"Eh, Hinata, Sakura. Hei kalian! Cepat hampiri kedua gadis di sana dan segera lepaskan ikatan mereka. Sisanya, bantu aku untuk mengurus Naruto dan Sasuke."

Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan datar, dapat mendengar secara samar-samar suara Kakashi dan rekan-rekannya yang sudah datang menyelamatkan mereka.

Seakan ketenangan sudah ia dapatkan, tiba-tiba kedua kelopak mata Naruto tertutup dan dia seperti sedang mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang cukup pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Hinata.

"H-Hinata... M-maafkan... aku."

Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, mendadak tubuh Naruto ambruk dengan keras. Narutopun tergeletak di samping Sasuke.

"Na-Na-Naruto-Kunnnnn!"

 _ **-**_ **TBC** _ **-**_


	22. Death?

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

Hinata tampak sangat histeris melihat tubuh Naruto yang telah roboh di tanah. Apakah ini pertanda yang sangat buruk, yang dia takutkan benar-benar akan terjadi?

Ketakutan terbesarnya, ditinggalkan selama-lamanya oleh orang yang dia cintai terus terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya. Seketika, setelah ikatan tali yang dari tadi telah melilit tubuhnya berhasil dilepaskan, Hinata segera berlari menghambur ke tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak memberikan respon tersebut.

Suara tangisan yang amat keras akhirnya pecah dari mulutnya, ketika melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang pada akhirnya ambruk dan tidak merespon sama sekali.

Tak peduli dengan kedua bola mata amethysnya yang sudah sangat sembab saat ini, akibat tangisan demi tangisan yang sudah dia keluarkan sejak tadi. Entah mengapa air mata terus mengalir tanpa hentinya.

Sambil mendekap dengan sangat erat tubuh sang kekasih, yang tidak bisa dijelaskan apakah dia saat ini masih bernyawa namun sekarat atau sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh di sana.

Satu hal pasti yang ada dalam keyakinan Hinata adalah, bahwa Naruto belum pergi jauh. Hanya tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya.

"Huuuaaaaaaaa, hiks. Naruto-kun. J- jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini, sayang, hiks. Jujur aku tidak tahu apakah a-aku sanggup hiks, melanjutkan kehidupan ini nantinya. Huuaaa, A-ku yakin jika kau saat ini hanya sedang tertidur pulas. Huuaaaa Na-Naruto-kun, KUMOHON BANGUNLAH!"

Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sudah berpikiran kemana-mana, saat melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tak kalah mengenaskan dengan Naruto. Apalagi dia tahu jika Sasuke telah kehilangan banyak darah sejak tadi.

Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat pucat namun masih tersadar, hanya bisa tersenyum memandang Sakura dari posisinya yang terbaring lemas saat ini.

Ia terus menatap Sakura dari tempatnya saat ini terbaring. Melihat kekasihnya yang sedang dibantu oleh rekan-rekan samurai lainnya, untuk melepaskan ikatan yang melilit tubuh dan kaki Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

Uhuk, uhuk... Hoooeekkk...!

Mendadak dari mulut Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar yang cukup banyak.

Tampaknya, ini sudah mencapai titik batas dalam kesadaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tak mampu lagi menopang rasa nyeri yang sudah menjalar pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Dia memberikan senyuman terakhir pada Sakura, sambil menyebutkan nama kekasihnya dengan sangat lirih.

"S...Sa...kura..."

Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke akhirnya tertutup. Menyusul sahabatnya Naruto, yang sudah terlebih dahulu kehilangan kesadaran.

Entah keduanya memang masih bernyawa atau sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan kehidupan ini. Yang jelas, pemandangan yang memperlihatkan kondisi terakhir kedua samurai tersebut, benar-benar membuat kekasih mereka sangat terpukul.

Sakura yang mengamati pemandangan mengerikan di depannya, sontak berteriak keras dan berlari sekencang mungkin untuk meraih dan memeluk dengan erat tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah tidak bergerak.

Sakura berteriak kencang menyebut nama Sasuke. Kemudian ia tampak berusaha untuk tegar walaupun melihat kekasih yang berada dalam dekapannya sudah tidak memberikan respon apapun. Namun Sakura juga merasakan bahwa Sasuke belum pergi jauh untuk meninggalkannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun sayang. K-kumohon kembalilah padaku. Kau sudah berjanji kemarin sebelum meninggalkan Konoha. T-tolong tepatilah janjimu dan jangan membuatku kesepian karena kehilangan dirimu."

Kedua gadis tersebut sama-sama memeluk dengan erat pada tubuh masing-masing kekasihnya yang sudah tak berdaya, jika tidak ingin disebut sekarat dan sangat dekat dengan kematian.

Kakashi pun kemudian menawarkan diri kepada Hinata dan Sakura, untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke.

...deg...

...deg...

"Hmm. Suara detak jantung Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini, walau terasa amat samar dan terdengar sangat pelan, namun belum hilang sepenuhnya. Aku masih bisa merasakan ada bunyi samar-samar dalam detak jantung mereka."

"Masih ada sedikit harapan untuk mengembalikan hidup mereka. Walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi kita harus mencobanya. Bersabarlah Sakura, Hinata."

Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, Sakura dan Hinata memohon kepada Kakashi dan pasukannya untuk segera bergegas mengantarkan Sasuke dan Naruto agar memperoleh pengobatan dan penanganan.

.

.  
Koyama Hospital

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang masih tampak sederhana di tahun itu, dan belum terlihat memiliki beragam fasilitas seperti rumah sakit di jaman ini,

Merekapun tiba.

Dokter dan tenaga kesehatan lainnya segera bergegas memberikan penanganan darurat kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang benar-benar sangat kritis.

Hinata, Sakura, beserta Kakashi dan pasukannya hanya bisa menunggu di luar, mereka semua menunggu dengan raut wajah sangat sedih, terutama Sakura dan Hinata.

Mereka dengan sabar terus menunggu sebuah kabar dari dokter yang menangani Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka terus berharap bahwa kabar yang disampaikan nantinya adalah kabar baik.

Tak seberapa lama, orang tua Hinata dan Sakura juga hadir di rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan haru dan meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada masing-masing anak gadis mereka.

Mereka juga menjelaskan bahwa mereka tidak memperoleh kabar sama sekali dan seperti sengaja ditutup-tutup kabar tersebut, selama mereka berada di luar kota.

Kemungkinan juga disebabkan adanya unsur manipulasi dari Toneri dan komplotannya untuk memutuskan hubungan antara orang tua dan anak.

Sesampainya di Konoha, mereka baru mendapati kabar yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Bahwa anak gadisnya menjadi korban penculikan dan penyekapan, serta menjadi umpan hidup untuk menghabisi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hiashi dan Kizashi menjadi sangat 'trenyuh' (terharu bercampur sedih) terhadap Sasuke dan Naruto, apalagi setelah Kakashi menjelaskan bahwa kedua pemuda tersebut hampir meregang nyawanya ketika berusaha menyelamatkan Hinata dan Sakura.

Sudah lebih dari 6 jam menunggu, namun mereka masih belum menerima kabar apapun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu di depan mereka terbuka, seorang dokter pun keluar.

"D-dokter, tolong segera beritahu kami bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" Hinata dan Sakura seakan sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan kabar yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter tersebut.

"Masa kritis sudah mereka lalui. Kami sudah berhasil mengeluarkan semua peluru yang bersarang dalam tubuh mereka. Sudah ada perbaikan pada kondisi mereka, jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi mereka sebelumnya. Namun saya belum bisa memberikan jaminan kedepannya, apakah mereka dapat terus membaik. Saat ini mereka masih koma, dan saya juga tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini."

"Yang mereka butuhkan saat ini adalah dukungan penuh dari orang-orang terdekat disekitar mereka, khususnya dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, termasuk kedua nona ini. Berikan mereka dukungan agar segera kembali ke dunia ini. Salurkan energi dan kekuatan cinta kalian kepada mereka, agar mereka juga dapat merasakannya."

 **-TBC-**


	23. End of The Journey

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
This is just a fan-fiction.

.  
Semuanya serba gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

"Oi, ada orang tidak disini?" Naruto terus memanggil-manggil apabila ada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

"Cih, kau lagi, Dobe. Ya Tuhan, bahkan di tempat yang gelap gulita seperti inipun aku harus bertemu denganmu."

"Sialan kau, Teme! Sekarang yang lebih penting kamu tahu tidak, sedang berada di mana kita sekarang? Gak ada satupun yang bisa aku lihat dengan jelas."

"Mana kutahu, Dobe. Aku saja belum pernah mengalami ini semua. Apa jangan-jangan kita sudah... meninggalkan kehidupan kita disana?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain di tempat itu.

"Jangan khawatir, anakku. Kalian belum meninggalkan kehidupan dan dunia kalian."

"Kau siapa? Lalu kenapa kami bisa di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Kalian bisa disini karena tertidur cukup lama saja. Kalian belum aku 'panggil' karena kalian masih punya tugas yang belum terselesaikan di sana."

"Tugas kalian untuk hidup bahagia dan bersanding dengan wanita-wanita yang selalu mencintai kalian.  
Setelah percakapan ini selesai, kalian boleh kembali lagi pada tubuh kalian, dan segeralah menemui mereka."

"Jangan lupa pesanku ini. Selalu bahagiakan mereka, dan jangan sekalipun terbersit di pikiran kalian untuk mengecewakan mereka. Karena disini, aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian, anakku."

.

Hari berganti demi hari.  
Bulan berganti demi bulan.

Tak terasa ini sudah tahun ketiga, sejak divonis koma dan hampir di ujung kematian. Naruto dan Sasuke masih terlelap dalam tidur panjang mereka.

Harapan demi harapan terus terlontar dari kedua gadis cantik yang dengan sangat sabar telah menemani Naruto dan Sasuke.

Energi cinta dan kasih sayang secara terus menerus mereka salurkan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Berharap pesan mereka segera tersampaikan kepada jiwa Naruto dan Sasuke. Berharap agar mendengarkan curahan hati akan kerinduan yang amat dalam.

Pada pagi hari itu, Sakura dan Hinata masih tetap sama. Mereka datang di rumah sakit dan menemani selama hampir seharian di samping masing-masing kekasih prianya yang masih terlelap panjang.

Rutinitas ini sudah mereka lakukan setiap hari tanpa kenal lelah dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Karena mereka yakin pada suatu hari nanti, kekasih yang amat mereka rindukan akan membuka kedua mata mereka dan kembali dalam pelukan Hinata dan Sakura.

Hinata dan Sakura terus menunggu sambil mengelus-elus puncak surai dari masing-masing laki-laki yang masih terlihat terlelap itu.

Tak jarang mereka juga melakukan 'kontak' batin, dengan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Sasuke dan Naruto. Berharap bisikan berupa kalimat cinta yang mereka ucapkan akan mendapatkan respon dari kekasih mereka.

"Cepatlah bangun dan kembalilah padaku, sayang. Sungguh, aku disini sudah sangat rindu padamu." Hinata dan Sakura membisikkan kalimat yang sama pada masing-masing kekasihnya.

Mereka kemudian menatap wajah masing-masing kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Dengan mata yang agak berkaca-kaca, Hinata dan Sakura memberikan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang dengan tulus.

Kemudian mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka pada kekasihnya, dan semakin mendekat.

Cupp...

Sebuah ciuman hangat mereka berikan pada bibir Naruto dan Sasuke. Ciuman yang menggambarkan betapa besarnya cinta yang dimiliki kedua gadis cantik tersebut kepada kekasihnya.

Dan 'ritual' rutin ini selalu mereka lakukan setiap hari.

Namun sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi pada hari ini. Hal yang sangat dinantikan oleh Hinata dan Sakura setiap harinya, pada akhirnya memang menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman hangat pada masing-masing bibir kekasihnya, tiba-tiba kedua kelopak mata Naruto dan Sasuke secara perlahan terbuka. Mereka membuka kedua mata mereka dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar sudah kembali.

Hinata dan Sakura pada awalnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seketika itu juga, mereka tidak dapat menahan rasa haru yang mereka rasakan. Aliran deras air mata kebahagiaan pun terlihat pada kedua mata, baik Hinata maupun Sakura.

Kedua gadis tersebut langsung memeluk dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam dan menenggelamkan wajah mereka pada dada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Betapa bahagianya raut wajah yang tergambar pada Hinata maupun Sakura. Rasa haru tak dapat lagi dibendung ketika melihat pujaan hati mereka telah kembali lagi ke dunia.

Kembali merasakan pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang menentramkan hati mereka, yang sudah terlanjur sangat merindukan kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Hiks, Naruto-kun. Akhirnya kau kembali lagi padaku. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena rasa rinduku padamu, akhirnya terbalas hari ini. Hikss."

"Aku juga sangatttt rindu padamu, Hime. Dalam tidur panjangku, aku terus memimpikanmu. Ingin rasanya aku segera terbangun dan melihat kembali kekasihku yang cantik ini. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku yang harus membuatmu menunggu lama setiap harinya."

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Karena bagiku, menunggumu dan terus menantikanmu setiap hari, itu semua masih tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa cintaku padamu. Dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu, sayang."

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar beruntung, bisa memiliki wanita sepertimu disisiku. Dan aku juga bahagia karena aku bisa membuktikan janjiku yang dulu. Bahwa aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku dapat membahagiakan wanita yang aku cintai ini. Maka, menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

"Menikah denganmu? Dengan senang hati akan aku terima, Naruto-kun. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Arigatou, Hime sayang! Waaahhh, tak sabar rasanya untuk membuat Naruto-Naruto kecil yang imut dan lucu bersama istriku yang sangat kucintai ini. Hehehe."

"Hufft. Suamiku ini memang mesumnya kelewatan. Tapi aku sangaaaattt cinta."

...

"Hiks. Akhirnya kau kembali, Sasuke-kun. Selama ini aku selalu yakin, bahwa hari dimana aku dapat melihatmu kembali akan segera tiba. Hiks, dan hari ini, penantianku benar-benar terkabul."

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi aku lega karena aku telah membuktikan janjiku padamu sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha, bahwa aku akan kembali padamu bersama-sama lagi, Sakura-chan."

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Aku sangat bahagia karena kau dapat menyanggupinya. Rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa kita masih diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk dapat hidup bahagia bersama-sama lagi, sayang."

"Sama sepertiku, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang aku dapatkan ini, untuk dapat menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Sakura-chan, mungkin aku bukanlah laki-laki yang sempurna. Dan di balik kekuranganku ini, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, Sasuke-kun. Aku maauuuu sekali menikah denganmu."

"Te-terima kasih, sayang. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana lucunya wajah dari anak-anak kita kelak. Tak sabar rasanya, aku ingin segera membuatnya bersama istriku ini."

"Eehh, Sasuke-kun. Sejak kapan suamiku ini jadi mesum? Pasti karena habis tertidur lama bersama Naruto, kan? Tapi aku sukaaaaa sekali."

"Eh eh.. I-i-ituuu..."

.  
Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melepas rindu dengan masing-masing calon istrinya, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Mereka saling berkomunikasi melalui pikiran yang terhubung, seakan-akan mereka sudah saling tahu apa yang sedang mereka sampaikan satu sama lain.

 _"Dobe, aku bahagia sekali karena kau dan aku bisa kembali bersama dari perjalanan terakhir kita sebagai samurai."_

 _"Akupun juga bahagia, Teme. Tapi aku rasa, semuanya cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku akan meninggalkan kehidupanku sebagai samurai. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"Hn, apa yang kita pikirkan rupanya sama saja."_

 _"Karena kita akan memulai petualangan baru kita. Bersama-sama dengan mereka, istri kita."_

 **-THE END-**

.

.

Proses revisi sedang berjalan.

Newbie-Pathfinder


	24. Sequel Teaser : Second Story

Already Released : The Second Story

 **'The Return of The Samurai : War isn't Over Yet.'**

Plot setting :  
12 years after the first incident. (12 tahun setelah insiden pada cerita pertama).

Deskripsi singkat :

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk 'gantung pedang' dan berhenti dari aktivitas sebagai samurai. Namun, sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga telah memaksa mereka untuk kembali mengangkat senjata dan beraksi kembali sebagai samurai.

Petualangan dan pertarungan yang lebih berbahaya harus mereka hadapi. Hingga kemunculan sosok musuh terkuat, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka jumpai selama aktif sebagai samurai.

Uchiha Sasuke :  
"Dobe, tampaknya kita harus menghentikan masa 'pensiun' ini. Kita harus menemukan siapa pelakunya. Kita akan menuntut balas atas perbuatannya!"

Uzumaki Naruto :  
"Aku memang sudah bertekad untuk kembali menjadi samurai, sekali lagi. Karena aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang sudah melakukan ini semua."

.

.

.

"Orang-orang mengenalku dengan sebutan _Evil Samurai_."

"Kupastikan kalian berdua akan segera 'menyusul' teman-teman kalian."

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena saat ini mereka sudah tenang di akhirat."


End file.
